Beasts: Battle Within
by vipertongn
Summary: Fanfiction taking place after Beast Machines Beast War Sequel. Some characters are reintroduced into the story, with new characters. An old evil rises once more along with new beings. Say hello to Dinobot and some other Maximals and their return.
1. Character Lists

Beasts : Battle within Character List

Maximals- Descendants of the Autobots. These transformers are sworn to justice and good.

Predacons- Descendants of the Decepticons. These transformers focus on power and domination. They tend to be ruthless and evil.

Maximals:

-Optimus Primal: fallen leader of the Maximal group. Supposedly died to save Cybertron.

-Cheetor: Optimus' second in command. A cheetah transformer who began to learn about leading in Beast Machines.

-Rattrap: Hacker and technologist of the group. He's a rat that was second in command during Beast Wars. He cares much about Botanica.

-Botanica: Botanist, cares for the flora of Cybertron. Skilled in group attack.

-Black Arachnia: Former Predacon spider lady who converted to Maximal thanks to Silverbolt. She is a combat specialist and sabotages.

-Silverbolt: A condor who was a man of justice, but after Beast Machines he became a darker character. Samurai like.

-Nightscream: An ariel scout, a bat who was only survivor after Megatron's attack in Beast Machines

-Dinobot: A former Predacon who happened to become Predacon again due to Megatron's tempering. Saved by Cynder, a maximal. Beast mode is a raptor, his skin was no longer transmetal, but rather, a brown body with green and yellow squares. He had partial mechanical parts his eyes returned to the green slits they once were. His claws were razor sharp as his teeth. In his transformed mode his eyes were green with black slits. He had distinguishable stripes on his face, arms and legs. His ears slightly pointed and he has something that resembled spiked hair on his head. He has one broadsword attached to a sheath on his back. His legs where slender and clawlike feet. The color was pretty much the same as his beast form and his hands normal, no longer the claws they were before. He had gloves on them with knuckle bracers that could turn into super sharp claws. On his forarms are hidden lasers. His kneecap are also slightly pointed. He is very much a mix of samurai and fist fighter.

-Cynder: A maximal scout, she had landed on present day Earth and took the form of a human. Much about her is mysterious, but she somehow was flung into the past due to an explosion in her attempt to return to Cybertron. She found the same green ooze that turns things into techorganics by accident. She took about 10 gallons onto the ship so she could research it on her way to Earth to get updates on human activity. The explosion in her return put her in stasis mode, causing her to remain dormant during the beast wars. Megatron's attempt to take over the Decepticon ship caused her to awaken and save the fatally damaged transformers. It was unknown when she discovered the techorganic capabilities of the ooze. Beast mode is human. She looks very much like any average present-day human, but with some cybernetic features to her body. Her eyes were of two different colors, one blue and one green. She had patches of wires showing visibly, and her outer clothing was similar to that of a wetsuit, but with a robotic feature. She had bangles on her wrists and ankles. Transformed she has small spikes at the end of her elbows, wheels appeared on her heels, the skin turned light blue and she had guns on her sides and each spike on her elbow and can be pulled out into two katanas. She has a justice and goody personality in front of others, but uses that as a frontal defense to hide her flaws.

-Air-razor: An air recon maximal who was destroyed as tigerhawk. Reformatted. Beast form resembles an eagle, but with some deep black marks on the edge of the wings and tips. The feathers bore a deep opal hue as well. Transform she has a body similar to Silverbolts, however more like a ninja and feminine. She had a facemask/scarf, she carried shurikens and small daggars among many different gas pellets.

-Tigertron: Land recon, same destruction as tigerhawk. Reformatted. Beast form, a tiger with silver/blue coloring. The stripes were blue, whereas the body had a silver coloring. There were yellow splotches among some purple, there was also some wires connecting to one another. Transformed, his body is strong and very well built. He carries a grappling hook that could turn into a whip and a chain ball. He looked similar to a G.I. Joe dude with the camouflage pants and silver markings.

-Depth Charge: Death by explosion of a spark. Reformatted. Beast form manta ray, not many changes in this feature. His eyes as a manta ray were red as his transformed form. His transformed form is a cross between a merman and a human. His head had a small short dorsal fin. His eyes were still red pupils and his body was built for sharp shooting and agility. He could shoot blasts from his chest and had an array of hidden guns from pistols to laser guns. He's a shooter of the group.

Rager: A maximal captive by Baron liberated and saved by Cynder. Rager's crew was destroyed completely and he isn't much of a fighter, but more of a strategist before his reformation. It is unknown what his capabilities transformed is. His beast form is a wolf, coat is grayish blue with yellow markings, his eyes were blue and he had black tips on his ears and tail, his claws too, were jet black and sharp. His jaws are incredibly strong and can crush anything. He has some emotional issues and has difficulty concentrating after his ordeal with Baron. However, he has a strong sense of loyalty and is willing to die to save his friends and for what is right. In a way has a complex personality, you'll see him develop throughout the story. His transformed mode is that of a mountain fighter. Tuffs of fur are on his shoes, gloves, shoulders, and hip. He has a blue scarf, and had snowflake markings all over his body. His hair is spiked turquoise and he has blue eyes with a black visor on his forehead. His colorings are basically the same otherwise. He has 2 ice guns and a hoverboard that looked like a snowboard.

Inferno: A former predacon. After being betrayed by Megatron, a leader whom he placed his entire existence for, Inferno switched his allegiance to Cynder for saving his life and allowing him to experience a new sense of individuality. His beast form is yet again of a fire ant. Not much of a difference beside the flaming marks on his body and some normal techorganic body markings. He is beginning to develop his own mind, but still has a few habits to that of an ant. His loyalties remain as strong as ever, and is beginning to embrace his original maximal programming. Very hotheaded and quick to judge, his transformed state something much like a rogue. He has a red scarf on his neck. Red flame marks on his body with yellow outlines giving him a sideburn look. He handles two guns much like his old weapons but better. He has short blond hair and black stunners over his black eyes. He wears a headband with pointed antennae on the sides. His teeth were pointed and on his back is a jet pack.

Ember: Formerly known as Transmutate, she is a very kind person at heart. Her reformatted body allows her to think and control her powers better. Her beast mode is that of a phoenix, red feathers mixed with darker red feathers. Some orange and yellow techorganic markings and wirings. Her original function was a medical specialist. Her beast mode can somewhat detect and heal some damage, but at a minimal rate. Transformed, she is an archer. Her hair was feathery red, flowed similar as flames. Her base color was red, then yellow, then orange. She can fire nets, various elemental arrows, healing arrows, and arrows that can scan areas. She can fly in her transformed form with the small red wings on her back.

Predacons:

-Megatron: Leader and was destroyed supposedly by Primal.

-Waspinator: Last Predacon from Megatron's group.

-Baron: A Predacon leader, a lesser character in the story. Lost to Cynder's team.

-Thrasher: a hot headed predacon soldier under Baron.

-Raven: A new Predacon, appears along with the Sharden. Holds the spark of Megatron within her. Her bot mode her body is black and she wears gloves with a Predacon insignia. She had silver flames on her arms and legs. She didn't have a jacket, but it looked more like thin armor. She had a slender body and her tail was still there.The wings are partially silver with black edges. The scales jet black and sleek. The body was very slender and the tail was whip-like and with a pointed tip. The underbelly, claws, teeth and horns are metallic silver. The horns were very sharp with jagged edges, the claws were strong and sharp. Her eyes were bloodshot red as the red ruby on its chest. It seemed to be wearing a helmet that could transform as well, reasons for this remain unknown and the helmet is only removable by Megatron and herself. Her origins are unknown and her reasons for following Megatron are yet again unknown. She seems to have a third transformation, which puts her a bit different from a transorganic.

Others:

-Shardens: These are unknown creatures, seem to be part shark and something else. They have dark shadowy skins and eyes that go from pitch black to red when alerted of threats. Their intentions are unknown, but for sure up to no good. They are able to travel under the surface and attack like sharks. They can shoot sharp darts and have sharp teeth and claws. They also have a high pitch screech as well. Information other than this is a mystery. They seem to be working under something though.  
More characters will come. i still need to update this.

-Byron: Leader of the Shardens who follow Megatron.


	2. Episode 1 On Earth

**Prelude**

One full year has past since Cybertron became reformatted. All of the Maximals and Predacons were reformatted and things have finally become peaceful just as you wanted Big Guy. It really isn't the same without you, and things were really hard on the gang without you here. Next cycle will be when we'll send out teams for expeditions. The gang wanted to revisit Earth, and continue our exploration there. Going back will bring a lot of sad, but great memories. Black Arachnia and Silverbold are together now, big surprise. Rattrap got attached to the "Sprout," very weird considering how much they fight everyday. I just wish that you can see this…

Shifting to a darker scene…a red spark lurks deep beneath the surface of Cybertron.

No…I will not stand defeated! I must rule! Yes….I must find a suitable body…yes... I must wait…until the right time…yes…This time…I will not let my anger get the best of me…no…

**On Earth: After the Maximals left**

A dark figure works on something for the night. Clanging noises vibrated throughout the forest. Sparks flew as well. The figure wiped its forehead and said, "Repairs are almost done, I'll be able to put you back in your body quite soon. Of course I need to do one more thing before we do." It poured a familiar green liquid ooze onto the large object in front of it. "There we go, I'll put you back now, but you won't be able to go online until tomorrow." It placed a spark into the object, appearing to be some sort of techorganic reptilian body. In the firelight, the figure showed to be a human female, that was evolved.

After one full day, the techorganic had opened its eyes. "Where…where am I. What is this?!" He flipped up and looked around frantically and spotted the human female standing before him. He went into a hostile position and screamed, "DINOBOT TERRORIZE!!!!" Nothing happened as he looked at his claws and his body, everything had changed completely. His skin was no longer transmetal, but rather, a brown body with green and yellow squares. He had partial mechanical parts his eyes returned to the green slits they once were. He was outraged, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!!!!" He made an attempt to attack her but she easily and quickly stepped aside. "WHO ARE YOU!!!" He made several more attempts, but no matter how much he tried, he could not attack the human woman.

She stood before him also with a techorganic body. She looked very much like any average present-day human, but with some cybernetic features to her body. Her eyes were of two different colors, one blue and one green. She had patches of wires showing visibly, and her outer clothing was similar to that of a wetsuit, but with a robotic feature. She had bangles on her wrists and ankles. After, Dinobot had finally realized he could not harm her, his anger subsided and he glared at her, awaiting her response.

At last she smiled and spoke, "I see you've made a complete recovery Dinobot."

"This is not what I would call a recovery. I can no longer transform." His eyes full of hate. "What did you do to me?"

"When I found you, your body had been in pieces. Your spark was about to fade away, luckily I found you in time and placed you in this containing unit. Dying once was one thing, but twice is yet another." She said.

"What are you talking about?" Then he remembered the ship exploding. "Where is Megatron and those blasted Maximals."

"Gone, returned to Cybertron. Including that pesky Waspinator, he begged me to take my small jet ship back to his planet. So you forgot ever being a Maximal?"

"What are you talking about?! Have my predacon bretheren abandoned me?!" He stomped the ground and pointed at her. "And I was never one of those weaklings!"

"But you have remembered your sense of honor, doesn't that mean you have some pieces of your memories returned?"

"How would you know that?!" He growled.

"I would know because I had a hidden tracking satellite around this planet. It recorded most of what happened since the transmetal transformations. That blast allowed me to somewhat…observe you and your friends."

"I have no memories at all of those maximals." He turned his head.

"No memories at all? Of the time when Primal saved your life from the likes of Megatron?"

"You lie."

"This video will tell otherwise." She pulled out a hologram disk and played a series of scenes of Dinobot's defeat against Primal to the point of which he saved the caveman. Also the scene where he first said to Megatron about honor in his Transmetal state. "I believe you do vaguely remember this."

His eyes widen as he began to recollect the rest of the memories of his previous life. "How can this be…"

"I would have saved you those times…but I was in stasis mode before I was reactivated by the takeoff of Primal's team. I found you and your body, and watched the footages my satellite took while I was in stasis mode. You are a very admiral warrior."

"This changes nothing, I am a Predacon, I shall not be swayed by your trickery." He shook his head.

"You cannot deny what you remember."

"Silence! Even in beast mode, I shall defeat you!" He lunged after her.

She closed her eyes, "I am transformed." Her arms grew small spikes at the end of her elbows, wheels appeared on her heels, the skin turned light blue and she had guns on her sides. She took the guns and shot at him. Though taken by surprise, Dinobot dodged her shots and still charged at her. She put away her guns and quickly grabbed each spike on her elbow and pulled out two katanas and pushed him back. He fell against a tree, slightly stunned.

"The name's Cynder, maximal scout of Cybertron. I came back in time by accident…Found this green ooze that gives us Techorganic bodies by accident on Cybertron. Took some and found the results. My beast mode is that of a human."

"How is it possible for you to transform and I cannot." He growled.

"It wasn't easy for me for the first time either. It took me a while to realize I needed to calm myself and transform. I will only teach you once you regain your memories completely." She turned and left, "Don't bother lying."

"Who says I would? I shall take the information from you." He made another lunge and she swung and hit him on the head with the dull side one of her swords. "Don't bother…hopefully by the time you wake up, your CPU should be able to reboot itself to allow your memories to fully return."


	3. Episode 2 In the Mind of the Warrior

**In the Mind of the Warrior**

Sidenote: Keep In mind that the memories and flashbacks will take more time out of this "episode", sorta like a recap but more interesting.

_What is this? Where am I_? Thinks Dinobot. He sees a million sparks floating around one another.

The matrix talks to him, "Remember…remember who you were…"

Images pop throughout Dinobot's head and he couldn't take it, he screamed and then he ended up floating over the ledge. He saw his past self fighting against Optimus Primal. He saw as his honorable self saved Optimus, though he could have won the fight.

_What is this? Is that truly me being saved by that maximal…did I truly join them?_

It shifted to other memories of himself interacting with the maximals. Some touched him, and others sparked his fury.

_Do you not remember your true comrades weeping in silence after your passing?_ Asked the Matrix.

He saw himself fading after his final battle against Megatron. His final words…and the maximals heads that held down as he left them.

_I remember_….he thought to the matrix. _Megatron manipulated me once more against them…succeeding…until the very last moment. But who was that female…that saved me._

_She does not bear a spark like ours…however… her intentions are good…_Was all the Matrix replied. _You must return to Cybertron…protect us…._

_What of this body? What am I now? A transorganic, where could such a thing be?!_

_It is the seed of the future…of_ Cybertron the Matrix replied then it began to fade.

_No! tell me more! How can I transform, how can I return?_

_The answer lies…in front…of…you_….and it was gone and he woke up, Cynder sitting before him.


	4. Episode 3 Alliance

**Alliance**

"So you awaken…did you find yourself?" Cynder asked

"How did you know that me being unconscious would help me remember?" He replied flatly.

"A robots mind is very similar to that of an organic. As an organic sleeps, the brain's synapses repair themselves. The concept is the same, but our kind can do it very much faster." She said.

"Why save me though…you must have known I was a predacon before watching that."

"Heh…forgetting how kind maximals are?"

"I see." He stood up. "I am in your debt, and I need yet another favor."

"What is that?"

"I need to return to Cybertron. It seems that trouble is looming over its shoulder."

"Of course, I need to report this expedition anyway. However, I fear that some of your predacons are close by in this solar system. They may give us some trouble."

"It matters not, I believe I can defeat them easily. I am sure your skills are adequet."

"That leaves the matter." She transformed, "What of your little problem?"

"I believe…I am in need of some training." He replied relunctantly.


	5. Episode 4 Surface of Cybertron

**Surface of Cybertron**

Rattrap scurries to Cheetor and throws a pebble at the daydreaming maximal, "Hey kid, it's almost time to go, get your head out of the clouds will ya?"

"Ow. Dang what was that for?" Cheetor rubbed his beast form head.

"For sittin' there while we're bustin' our butts out here fixing up the ship. Now get a move on!"

"Who says I need to listen to you, I was second in command." Cheetor hissed.

"So was I back on Earth, just cuz Optimus let you lead a bit here don't mean I don't have any authority on you pussy cat! Besides you ain't showing much leadership lounging around while the others are working."

"Give him a break, he's just thinking about Optimus." Botanica came by.

"Sorry Sprouts, but the kid needs to get through his head that the Boss ain't here no more. He's with the matrix now."

"I don't think he is." Said Cheetor abruptly.

"What, did you're CPU get scrambled?! The Big Guy is gone! He died saving Cybertron and you need to accept that."

"No…I still feel as if his spark is still somewhere out there." He gazed up in the sky.

"What…Oh boy….now he's losin' it." Rattrap hit is forehead.

"Oh leave the boy be, sometimes, things take time to heal." Botanica said.

"Whatever." Rattrap turned and started checking the Ship's system.

Something blew up in the engine area and the three went to go check it out. They saw Nightscream all burnt next to the engine.

"Aw! What did you do?!" Rattrap exclaimed as he examined the engine frantically.

"I was checkin' out the engine to see if everything was working, but I saw this screw stuck in something so I tried taking it out." He replied.

"That was the part was supposed to be there! This is going to take more than a week to repair!" Said Silverbolt. "Didn't you learn anything in school?"

"I think he's one of the best students." Said Black Arachnia sarcastically.

"Hey! I didn't do that bad….I just fell asleep a bit in class." Said Nightscream.

"Just don't touch anything on the ship ok." Said Cheetor.

"Yeah…and the daydreamin' feline is one to talk. At least that kid tried to help us out." Grumbled Rattrap.

"What did you say?!" Growled Cheetor.

"Stop it you two! Arguing isn't going to fix anything." Said Botanica.

"Yeah, what is it with you two. Is everyone so grouchy these cycles?" Nightscream flew off in his transformed mode.

Rattrap and Cheetor spent the rest of the cycle arguing with one another.

If only Optimus was still here. Thought Black Arachnia, she looked at Silverbolt and saw in his eyes that he was thinking the same thing.


	6. Episode 5 Spacecraft

**Spacecraft**

Dinobot, in his transformed form, looked at himself. "This transformation is very peculiar." His eyes were grean with black slits. He had distinguishable stripes on his face, arms and legs. His ears were slightly pointed and he had something that resembled spiked hair on his head. He had one broadsword attached to a sheath on his back. His legs where slender and clawlike feet. The color was pretty much the same as his beast form and his hands were normal, no longer the claws they were before. He had gloves on them with knuckle bracers (have no idea what you really call those but you know when in a fist fight…). On his forarmes were hidden lasers. His kneecap were also slightly pointed.

Cynder crossed her arms, "You see, each body has a focused ability. As you see for me, I am built for quick attacks, rather than strong attacks. It seems you are best suited for close-range combat."

"I can very much well see."

"It is very fortunate that you are able to learn how to transform quickly. I have other matters to attend to." She began to walk away.

"Wait, what other matters."

"The others need to be repaired as well. They need to be reformatted now before I place their sparks into them." She replied. "You best train under simulation and control your emotions better. In real combat, it would be no use if you reverted to your beast form." She closed the hatch behind her.

"Grrr….who does she think she is." Even as he grumbled he knew it was better to train rather to waste time arguing.

Cynder poured some more of the ooze on two bodies and then placed two sparks into them.

The first one opened its eyes and looked around, "Where am I?" This one had a silver/blue coloring which resembled a tiger. The stripes were blue, whereas the body had a silver coloring. There were yellow splotches among some purple, there was also some wires connecting to one another.

The second one woke up next, "Oh….my head." This one resembled an eagle, but with some deep black marks on the edge of the wings and tips. The feathers bore a deep opal hue as well.

"Welcome back Air-Razor and Tigertron. You're bodies have finished being reformatted and remade." Greeted Cynder, in her beast/human form.

"Who are you, and what happened to our bodies." Tigertron calmly inquired.

"You have been given new bodies to which combines both the attributes of technology and organic material. I guess while we are on our way to cybertron it is best to teach you both how to transform once more." Cynder said.

"I do not understand what is going on."

"I'll explain everything then." Dinobot stepped in.

"Didn't I tell you to practice your transformed form in combat?" snapped Cynder.

"The simulations…are much too easy. You seem to not know my skills in combat." He saw Cynder roll her eyes and ignored her.

"Dinobot? Is that you?" asked Air-razor.

"I thought you were a Predacon, what happened?"

"To make a long story short, I was destroyed once more when Megatron lost once again to… Primal… Cynder here…salvaged what was left of my body and reformatted it with some mysterious ooze from Cybertron. It turns out, that my spark…though not completely the same as it were…helped me to remember who I once was. I spoke, with the matrix. It told me that it is very important to return to Cybertron." He described his dreams with fluidity, and as Air-Razor and Tigertron sat silently…they both realized that it was very crucial for them to join Cynder and Dinobot's journey back to Cybertron.

"Though I do not wish to leave this planet…I believe that if something bad is going to happen to Cybertron, we must go as well." Said Tigertron.

"You two need not join us if you are not up to it." Said Cynder.

"We owe you our lives…and I must see if Rhinox still lives…I did not yet repay him for saving me the first time." Said Air-Razor.

"Then it is settled, I have plotted a course to Cybertron…hopefully we'll get there with no problems." Said Cynder. "Dinobot, you go back to the simulation chamber and help train Tigertron and Air-Razor."


	7. Episode 6 Predacon Descent

**Predacon Descent**

Dinobot was pilotting the ship while Cynder finished teaching the other two about their new beast bodies. Two months had passed, everyone finally mastered their transforming. Now all that was left was just to hold it for battle. Everyone was in transformed mode except Dinobot.

"This new form is really useful," said Air-razor. She looked at herself, it was a body similar to Silverbolts, however more like a ninja. She had a facemask/scarf, she carried shurikens and small daggars. "I feel so agile and quick."

"Yes I agree. However, I do not know if I'll ever get use to this." mused tigertron. His body was strong and very well built. He carried a grappling hook that could turn into a whip and a chain ball. He looked similar to a G.I. Joe dude with the camoflauge pants and silver markings.

"You still need to practice your combat skills." said Cynder. 

Dinobot entered the room "Grrr, can we even rely on them to fend off any enemy. They can barely handle their weapons." he retorted. "Hopefully the autopilot system is still intact."

"Same old Dinobot." Air razor rolled her eyes. "quite the optimist."

"yeah, dude, chillax." Cynder slapped his back.

"Why do you refer to him as 'dude'? What does it mean?" Inquired Tigertron.

"GRRRR...is that an insult?!" Spat Dinobot at Cynder.

Cynder waved her arms in front of her chest. "Hey hey...no it's a nickname...like a way for a friend. Chillax is just a saying to relax and calm down."

"Enough, let's start training. Think fast Dinobot!" Tigertron pulled out his grappling hook and launched it at Dinobot. Dinobot quickly transformed and did a roundhouse kick to deflect it. He countered by sending lasers at Tigertron, but Air-razor covered him and threw shurikens to block the blast. As she did that Tigertron flung the grappling hook down, and it transformed into a steel ball. Dinobot dodged it with agility and sent an uppercut on Air-razor and side-kicked Tigertron. Air-razor recovered in the air, flipped and made a smokescreen that allowed Tigertron to fling his whip around Dinobot's legs and rendered him immobile. Cynder just leaned against the wall chuckling to herself. 

"What are you doing standing there! Come and assist me!!"Roared Dinobot.

"Since when did we pick teams? I thought they were barely capable of using their weapons. haha!" Cynder replied, "I guess two against one really is too much for the Dinobot who beat the whole Predacon group. You're on your own dude." She turned to leave. 

"Wait arg...What- where are you going?! this is unfair!" He tried to fend off the two.

"Life's unfair, live with it oh noble warrior. This is good for your training anyway. I got stuff to do, places to be." Then she was gone, she could hear Dinobot roaring as she left him. She entered a hidden room on the ship. "Hey, how is your body now?" 

A dark figure greeted her and replied, "Thanks for repairing me. I got the hang of this new techorganic body."

"I knew you would Depth Charge." He came out of the shadows, he looked like the manta ray from before, but was more organic with the same colors but with red pupils this time.

"So, are you gonna let me out of here or what."

"All in due time, I have a feeling that some Predacons are gonna catch this Maximal ship and try to beat us. Most likely they aren't reformatted so we'll just have to use this as a surprise attack. You also need to practice shooting in your new form."

"And your reason for not telling the others?"

"I wanna surprise them." She replied.

"Pft...how childish"

"I didn't get myself blown up!"

"Hey that wasn't suppose to happen."

"You tend to get blown up a lot."

"GRRR..."He transformed he looked like some sorta cross between a merman and a human. His head had a small short dorsal fin. His eyes were still red pupils and his body was built for sharp shooting and agility. He could shoot blasts from his chest and had an array of hidden guns from pistols to laser guns. He took out a laser gun and was about to hit Cynder on the arm, but she moved quickly and blasted his weapon away from him.

"You gotta act faster than that. Good thing you can have target practice in this chamber." she winked.

"ugh..I still need to work on that." He picked up his gun and put it away.

There was a crash and the alarm system went off. "I knew it, showtime! DC lay low."

"DC? er got it."

She ran and met up with the others in the helm. "I knew it! Predacons!"

"You expected this?" Said Dinobot as he tried to keep the ship up.

"Sheesh you're a Pred, don't you think you'd go and attack a Maximal ship on sight? There was bound to be some around here, they probably don't know about the techorganic bodies. So just follow my lead. We'll let them in." She grinned and went into beast mode, the three looked at each other and her like she was crazy, but went into beast mode as well. They allowed themselves to be caught in the Predacon's tractor beam and when the two ships docked each other three Predacons boarded the ship pointing their weapons at the Maximals. As she said, they were not reformatted and were baffled at the surprise they found instead of what they anticipated. 

The shortest of the three laughed, "Hey boss, we expected some maximals, but look at what we got! FREAKS! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Who are you calling a freak, small fry!" Growled Dinobot as he took one step forward, the Pred pointed his gun at him.

"Uh uh uh freak show. You better watch your mouth!"

"Calm down Thrasher," the second one interjected. "They seem to be some sort of mechanical and biological creatures. I highly doubt the Maximals would look this primitive."

"This ain't no maximal." He pointed at Dinobot. "I think there aren't any Transformers on this thing, Rager."

The leader stepped forward. "I am the captain of these Predacons, who among you are in command of this ship? I am called Baron." 

Dinobot took a step forward, but Cynder halted him, "Don't even think about it dude. My ship, my rules." She faced Baron. "The name's Cynder, I am in command."

"HAH! That puny female? She's the leader, and I thought that freak's face was humiliating enough hahahahaha! He's following a girl!" Spat Thrasher, Dinobot was really about to blow, but Tigertron put his paw on Dinobot's side and shook his head. Dinobot backed down in relunctance.

"Quiet Thrasher." Baron faced Cynder. "So...are you maximal or predacon."

"I am not a Pred, but I am not a max either." She replied. "However, I did get this ship from a Predacon captain." 

"I see, so...then if you aren't a transformer...then what are you?" Asked Rager.

"I am...well, we are... as you can see misfits of our planet. Neither transformer, nor beast, not even a plant. The captain, Megatron-" Dinobot growled, Cynder gave him a look and he quieted down, "Sorry, he has some issues with Megatron...but Megatron had landed on the planet far from here and was at war with some Maximals. We helped him defeat them, and he allowed us to take their ship to fly to a planet that has others like us. We do not know where we originally came from...so we took the liberty to find it."

"Heheh, so you guys are freaks among freaks." guffawed Thrasher. 

"Thrasher, shut UP!" said Baron, and Thrasher went quite. "I heard of Megatron...that one stole a golden disc from the Maximals. However, I find it very difficult to believe that he would bother to help you, even if you helped him."

"Ok then, whether you believe it or not is of no concern to me." She looked at him. "Is this all you have on your crew?"

"Why you little!" Said Thrasher.

"Let her speak." Said Rager.

"What do you mean?" asked Baron.

"Well...I noticed that you and only two of these preds entered our ship. You know that there were four of us...and yet you bring yourself and two men...I find that very...doubtful for a Predacon to do such a thing. We outnumber you, usually Predacons don't take chances and stay on the safe side."

Baron growled. "I see your point. Be it true that we are low in numbers, but our skills in combat and our weapons would decide otherwise. After all, we did take your ship." he grinned. 

"Well then...Dinobot, it looks like they did take over...whatever shall we do." she said forlorningly. "What do you think they are gonna do to us?"

"We are gonna take all your stuff and leave you in cyberspace, maximal or no! hahahawhwhwhw" said Thrasher, and Rager hit him on the head. 

Dinobot faced Cynder, "I believe we should take action."

Baron looked devious and ignored Dinobot, "Rager, we should take these creatures and sell them as pets of some sort, I'm sure we can arrange something."

Rager looked surprised, "But sir, they aren't even Maximals. You heard them they assisted our people."

"That or no, we still can't let an opportunity like this get away." Baron replied.

"I can't let you do that sir."

"Hmph...you are no longer a Maximal, you are now under my command as a PREDACON." 

"I am only your slave, I do not have any wish to do something as dishonorable as this!"

"Do not forget that your collar will shock you if you do not do as I say."

"It doesn't matter what YOU say." Cynder grinned. "We got the upper hand."

"YOU and what army," demanded Thrasher, "You freakshows don't even have the hands to handle weapons har har har!!!!"

"Well then...behold...MY ARMY!" The maximals took action and transformed.

"WHAT in the world ?!" Said Rager in amazement, the other preds stood there with their mouths open.

"T-t-they are transformers," stammered Thrasher, "Weird ones." 

"ATTACK!!!" ordered Baron. Rager and Thrasher began blasting away, a couple more Predacons entered the ship. Turns out Cynder's deduction was incorrect, but she still remained calm and fought against them. 

There were 10 Predacons against the four maximals, even with their reformatted bodies, the three still haven't reached their full potential yet and were at a great disadvantage. They were able to take down the lesser Predacons. Dinobot was busy with Baron and the other two were up against Thrasher...who really did live up to his name. One of the lesser Predacon's were aiming at Cynder while she had just defeated a pred when Rager flung himself in the crossfire screaming "NOOOOO!!!!" The blast hit his collar but left him badly damaged.

"Fool." Said Baron as he tried to fend off the punches and kicks given by Dinobot. "He wasn't meant to be a predacon, I should have let him die at the asteroid."

Cynder knelt down behind the Predacon. "Why did you do that?"

"I can't allow pain to change what I am...I am a maximal...I can't...let an innocent creature as yourself perish at the selfishness of a Predacon." He lost conciousness.

Cynder was not angered by what happened, but the transformer's actions touched her. She turned and charged directly at the leader. "Do not worry Rager, you shall be avenged. I owe you my life." However, Baron was not kidding about his combat skills and caught Dinobot's attack and threw him at Cynder. Thrasher was able to subdue Air-razor and Tigertron with the help of the remaining two lesser Predacons.

"Looks like your team of freaks, LOST" laughed Thrasher, he kicked Rager, "Darn maximal couldn't even get things done right." 

Then from the ceiling, Depth Charged attacked the Predacons, giving the others time to recover and destroy the lesser preds and beat down Thrasher and Baron.


	8. Episode 7 An Old Friend

**An Old Friend**

Thrasher and Baron were tied up and thrown out into space with their deactivated followers in an escape pod. Tigertron and Air-Razor looked at Depth Charge in surprise.

"We thought you were blown to pieces in the ocean," Said Air-Razor. 

"You can't get rid of me that easily." he replied.

"Relax Flygirl, I was able to get his spark before it faded. Boy it wasn't easy finding his parts and re-energizing his spark. I had to leave him in a regeneration chamber while letting his body be reformatted. It took longer than you all because a lot of his part's were lost, so the reformatting was greatly depended on restoring new parts to his body." Cynder Shrugged.

"Any other transformers you brought to life? We just love surprises." Dinobot said sarcastically.

Cynder turned to Rager's damaged body. "Well I know i need to work miracles on someone's body."

"What, but he's one of them! We should just dump his body on an asteroid and be on our way." said Depth Charge.

"Yes, I agree, we can't just trust him." Said Dinobot.

"I owe him my life. The pred's addressed him as Maximal, he must have been their prisoner. That collar around his neck proves it. He was probably forced to follow them during a pred expedition." She replied.

"I agree." Said Tigertron. "He did not seem to bear any hostility like any normal Predacon would. He was very reluctant to follow orders as well. I do not believe he means any harm. Do not forget that we had predacons who proved worthy of becoming a maximal." Dinobot looked away.

"Enough, his sparks fading away for every minute we stand here babbling. We need to reformat him now or it will take too much of our resources to fix him" Cynder ordered. "I have a few fossils from Earth. DC, help me carry him to the hidden regeneration chamber." 

"Fine." They took him to the hidden room, and placed him in a hatch.

"Why didn't you inform us about Depth Charge and this hidden chamber?" asked Dinobot.

"I wanted him to lay low. This room is protected from any sensors. A perfect place to hide back up and the organic ooze. Plus giving it a place for regeneration for the greatly damaged bots." She said.

"Ahh...so you hid Depth Charge to allow us the element of surprise in an attack." realized Tigertron.

"Bingo Tiger! Plus...the part of not telling you about DC, well given that the preds could have attacked at any time, I couldn't afford giving away his position."

"Nah...she wanted me to be a surprise, childish isn't it?" Depth Charge said sarcastically, Cynder pushed a button to open a hatch containing the ooze. She took some and placed in in a compartment for the regeneration hatch.

"This room is a mix of a target practice room, storage, and reformation. I modified the system to allow it to be so. In case of any battle to come, I always need someplace to act as a good hiding place, as well as a training facility. I will fill you in more on our new bodies in terms of healing later. I have some other bots that are still undergoing repairs, they should be out soon. Please don't ask who they are, you'll find out soon enough. For reformatting an entirely unformatted transformer, I need them to scan some DNA and receive some of this ooze at the same time. I don't know why, but I am able to reformat bots without the assistance of the ooze. However, it takes a lot out of me to do so. Especially for DC over there."

"What's with that DC stuff, just call me by my real name." Demanded Depth charge.

"Hey I call you guys what I want to call you guys. DC seems to fit you as perfectly as Flygirl does with Air Razor."

"I don't understand you at all Cynder," Air Razor said, and Tigertron shook his head.

"Enough of this nonsense. I say we just return to our training. Obviously we can't even take low ranked Predacons in these forms yet." Growled Dinobot...Cynder noticed that he was breathing a bit heavily.

"Tired, Dinobot?" Grinned Depth Charge.

"No. Not at all, ready to face me Fishboy?" He growled.

"You bet, lizard lips!"

"You three go on ahead, Dinobot, you come with me." Dinobot growled deeply and reluctantly complied. Cynder lead Dinobot to sick bay.

"What are we doing here?"

"Don't try to act so tough, I know you received a lot of damage. Your side looks very bad too."

"They are just scratches, no need to bother." Cynder quickly touched his side and he howled in pain.

"See?" 

"Well then put me in the regeneration chamber. No need to bother with this...whatever this is."

"Well, the regeneration chamber is only important for very extensive damages. I don't have enough organic core to heal us every time this happens. It is unnecessary when our new bodies can regenerate themselves."

"If this is regenerating, why do I still feel pain? This wasn't a problem when I was a transmetal."

"That's because this body needs proper caring before it heals completely. We can get infections now. There is a limit to how much the transmetal bodies can heal themselves. They require energy from your spark, whereas ours do not. Now let me clean you up." She took an antibiotic spray and sprayed at his side.

He flinched a bit and stepped away, "I do not need your help." 

"Hey, I highly doubt you ever tried cleaning up a wound that is more organic than robotical. Now hold still and let me finish," she commanded. Her voice was completely stern and it took Dinobot off guard, but he held still at the stinging pain. "Look I can understand this sort of thing hurts your pride a bit, but get use to it. Even great ones need to let others lend a hand. Only fools think they can handle everything alone." 

"Hmmm... Why are you treating me like this? The others are probably more damaged than myself."

"Oh no, they were fighting long range so it was more easy for them to evade attacks. Plus, unlike them, you didn't even bother to try to evade the attacks. Blocking doesn't completely stop you from taking damage as well as evasion. Their damages are minor enough to heal on their own."

"And you?"

"Don't worry about it, that's not like you. Remember this, I'm the leader, I am the one who can't afford to go down unless its for the crew." she replied, she traced a laser along his hidden wounds and scratches. "There, now you best return to beast mode, it'll heal a lot faster that way." He did so and felt a bit better.

"Not bad, so if we were to wish to heal quickly..."

"We'd apply the ooze, but like I said. Only for emergencies, I don't got an endless supply of it." Cynder had been acting just as Dinobot did, she too was extensively damaged near her spinal cord, even when she went back to her human mode she could feel the pain all over her body. The tools in sick bay were not enough to repair the damage, and she couldn't afford to use the organic ooze in case of any future uses. She had only a few canisters of it and she didn't plan to waste a drop. She kept her face straight and went through the pain even as she moved. Her suit was able hide most of the visible damage. However, she did not know that she was in more trouble than just the damages.


	9. Episode 8 Dark Intent

**Dark Intent**

Cynder sat down . "Dinobot, you should be completely healed by now. Go join the others in the training session."

He examined himself, "yes, I feel almost as good as new, but what of you? Are you not coming yourself?"

She shook her head. "I need to rest for a bit. My damages may be minor, but my energy level is very low from working on DC's body and other things. I haven't slept this whole week. Anyway, I think we still need to slip back in the time stream. My ship isn't as good as the one your friends are using, it won't do that within days…it takes a while for us to get back." They left sick bay, Cynder heading to her quarters, Dinobot in the other direction.

In the fighting simulation, Air-Razor, Depth Charge and Tigertron were fighting a free for all battle. So far Depth Charge proved to be the strongest out of the three.

Depth Charge chuckled, "Heh…looks like you two need more practice in combat." He blew his gun. "You guys fight like a couple of weaklings."

"We were never meant for combat, we are able to hold our ground, but we were just recon units. Suddenly focusing in combat is a bit difficult for us, especially in our new bodies." Tigertron replied.

"Yes, and you have been battling all your life, so of course it should be a bit more convenient for you and your new body." Agreed Air-Razor.

"Whatever. We should do some target practice, you two need to practice your long range attacks." Just then Dinobot entered the chamber. "Talk about great timing." He grinned and looked behind Dinobot expectantly. "Where's Cynder, what did she want with you?"

Dinobot transformed and faced away from Depth Charge, "Hmm….nothing, it seems that she spotted

some injuries on me that needed to be tended to." He got himself ready to train.

Air-Razor giggled, "It seems she has taken a liking to you."

Dinobot snapped, "NO!" He looked away, "I just was a bit….careless in that last battle."

"It looks like you have feelings for her as well." Said Tigertron as the others smiled.

"You are delusional." Dinobot was clearly flustered, "Ok now why don't we get on with the training. We need to practice combat."

"You need to work on your evasion, I saw you, barely handling that Baron. You didn't even try to defend yourself, all you did was land all kinds of hits with the occasional blocking." Mocked Depth Charge.

"The best defense is offence." He snarled. "but… then again…Cynder told me I need to work on my evasion."

"Yeah, after all, you offense got your circuits destroyed last time you were in your untransmetallic body. Just flailing and attacking isn't gonna cut it in battle. Cynder was right to tell you to work on your evasion." Depth charge said and then shrugged. "Then again, at least you aren't useless."

"Hmm….." was all Dinobot said.

"So Dinobot, you still haven't told us where Cynder was." Said Tigertron.

"She needed to sleep."

Depth charge rolled his eyes, "Hmph, sleeping on the job? Some captain. Slacking off just because she has more experience in her techorganic body."

"No, I believe she suffered some damage that needed to be regenerated through rest." Dinobot replied.

"She doesn't look damaged to me."

"However, it does not change the fact that she expended a lot of energy to get you back online." Said Tigertron. "Or did your parts suddenly pulled themselves back together?"

Depth charge felt awkward and tried to change the subject, "Oh…ahem…" Dinobot shook his head and rolled his eyes probably thinking, _what an idiot_. Depth Charge ignored him and said, "Well let's not waste any time. We need target practice, Dinobot's here, let's use him as a target." Tigertron and Air-Razor grinned, loaded and readied their weapons.

Dinobot growled, "WHY me?! Can't we use the simulation system?"

"It's no fun shooting a fake target." Replied Depth Charge. "We need to work on our aim, and you need to work on dodging, it's a win-win for both of us."

"I don't think being shot at is a winning situation for me." He retorted.

"We aren't going to use lethal attacks. These are practice weapons that don't damage anything. They just leave marks so then we know how much you got hit and how well our accuracy is. The guns are loaded with paintballs. They'll sting, but they won't hurt you." Said Air-Razor.

"I still won't agree—"

"Enough chatting, more attacking." Depth Charge fired the first shot at Dinobot. Dinobot dodged it barely, obviously roaring in protest. The other's began attacking as well.

"Hey! Wait—I'm not even ready!!" Dinobot ran and dodged.

"The enemy won't give you time to be ready," Replied Tigertron serenely and he launched his whip at

Dinobot's legs and tripped him. Depth Charge nailed him on the face with his gun, and now Dinobot had red paint on his face.

Meanwhile, Cynder was in a deep sleep, but then she began to dream about something peculiar. She

was floating in darkness, feeling an evil presence surrounding her.

"What is this?" she asked.

"Yes…you are the one…yes…the perfect one….the one I need." Said a voice.

"Who are you?! Reveal yourself." She transformed.

The voice laughed, "Transforming is futile here. It will not matter whether you do or not…no…This is but a dream….yes."

Cynder didn't care, she began shooting and flailing her arms all around her in the darkness. "Leave me alone!!!"

"We are very much alike you and I…Yes"

"I ain't like nobody, I am my own person." She spat.

"You can easily lead and manipulate as of now can you not? You have become almost clever like me…yes."

"Ok, who the heck are you and what do you want?!" She frowned and looked around with ferocity.

"Questions, questions…all that will be answered in due time…"

"You better tell me or be on your way!"

"We haven't met in person…no…but I have been watching over you for quite some time now. You already heard of me, but my identity does not matter at the moment. You will realize who I am soon enough Cynder. What I want…is my freedom…yes."

"Freedom from what?! What do I have to do with that?!"

"I just need some assistance yes…"

"Yeah, and why me?!" This was beginning to annoy her.

"Because…you are…unique…most suitable for the job yes…"

"You think I'm gonna go and help some weird entity get freedom from something I have no idea about? Hell no! Forget it, I won't help you! For all I know everything's better off with you out of the picture."

"Well…you have no choice …no. Your spirit isn't strong as you know it…you are weak…yes…I can offer you power…yes…power beyond your wildest dreams. I know your body is in pain…I can make it go all away…just agree to join me…help me. You know your body will shut down if it doesn't get the repairs it needs…just help me … yes?"

"N-O. No deal! There's more to life than power! I don't need your help to get on with it."

"Heh, heh, it does not matter…no…without power, you will be swallowed up by the darkness. Your existence will cease to continue."

"Let me worry about that. I know for a fact that power isn't what I need."

"You know very well that's not true…yes…if you had power, you could have stopped them from their destruction."

"What are you talking about?!" Cynder began to feel the rage building up inside of her.

"If they had only listened to their leader, they could have been reformatted and saved from the very virus that snuck its way onto your ship."

"How do you know this?!"

"They didn't believe that a virus from Cybertron could keep them from transforming and slowly shutting them down. Even when you found a way to save them, they didn't believe you…they didn't respect you…no…they thought you were driven mad by a virus on Earth."

"Shut up!" She screamed and cover her ears. "S-s-hu-t-t UP. SHUT UP!!!"

"That is futile Cynder, you know that at the time, you had no skill to manipulate them, to control them…to keep them from their doom. If only you had more power then…but you have yet to begin to grasp power as of now." The evil presence began to condense and take form before her, but all she could see was dark clouds that emitted a purple glow.

"You don't know anything!!! That virus could have been planted by a Predacon before flight, they didn't expect it to be serious. They were malfunctioning when I found the cure… they didn't know what they were doing!"

"Ahh…how you wish to believe such a thing. You know they perfectly understood the situation, but saw fit you were not strong enough to lead them. How could they attack their own leader?"

"But…they…" she looked down feeling confused and doubting herself. "they were malfunctioning…"

"Were they, really? Or was it some excuse you really wanted to believe? Was it something you couldn't control…no… think about it….and if you don't have that power now, then what will happen to your new crew? Will they abandon you like the previous ones? Especially with Dinobot there, yes, he is always willing to take over, yes."

Cynder snapped, "He would never do such a thing!!! Get out! Get out of my head! You are NOT real, not real!!! Who the heck are you to tell me what is right and what is wrong!!!???? Get the fuck out of my mind now!!!" She began bashing the shadowy figure in futile, unable to make contact with it.

The black figure laughed, "You will realize your destiny and my identity very soon. You know you are going to need me or be destroyed Cynder…Cynder….Cynder…" Then the darkness began to enveloped her.

"No! No!" Cynder tried to resist, but she began to lose air and felt incredible pressure and burning pain.

"Cynder, Cynder…"The voice changed into Air-Razor's voice, Cynder opened her eyes and found Air-Razor shaking her.

"Huh?! Hah…hahh.." cinder was breathing heavily for a moment, then stinging pain shot up throughout her body. She stifled a cry in pain from contact with Air-Razor. Her face then switched from surprise to a solemn look. She took a deep breath and exhaled. "So…what's up."

"What do you mean 'what's up'?!" Roared Depth Charge. "You were screaming like something was attacking you! We thought we had an intruder or somethin'. You made us all confused with all that racket you were makin' kicking and screaming like your life was in danger! Now you expect us to believe nothing happened to you?!"

"Calm down Depth Charge, I'm sure it was nothing…if she says so." Said Air-Razor.

"Yeah, nothing did happen." She stood up, pain shot up her legs, but she ignored it. She lost her footing for a moment, but regained control right away.

"After what we saw and heard, I would hardly call that nothing," Tigertron said as he pointed around her destroyed quarters. Laser marks and crashed material were everywhere, there was barely anything standing, even her bed was ripped to shreds.

"Oh…that must have been some sort of accident."

"I never heard of sleep shooting…" Dinobot rolled his eyes.

"All right, I had a mad nightmare ok. That is all that it was, this stuff can easily be fixed and replaced." The light on the ceiling crackled and some things fell down. "That can be fixed."

"What was up with your dream? It had you screamin' like a banshee." Said Depth Charge.

"Just a memory, a haunting memory…" She looked away…the others obviously saw that they weren't gonna get anything more from her.

Air Razor held Cynder's shoulder, Cynder barely held off a flinch. "I think it's best not to pry."

Cynder quickly stood up and changed the subject, "Ok let's check up on Rager and the others." The guys just shrugged and went along with her.

"Who are these others anyway?" asked Dinobot.

"Just come on…" She walked and left.

"Is it just me, or is she limping a little." Said Depth Charge.

"No it's not just you." Replied Dinobot. " I think she is not in peak form as she is leading us to believe."

"Not enough sleep?" asked Tigertron, Dinobot just shrugged and they left for the Regeneration Chamber.


	10. Episode 9 New Arrivals

**New Arrivals**

Cynder allowed the air to escape from the hatches and allowed the three pods to open. The others stared as the three new transformers went online, one by one. The first one was a wolf, the second was a fire ant, and the last was a phoenix.

The wolf was the first to regain consciousness. "Where am I?" He looked at himself and jumped back in surprise, "What am I?!" His coat was grayish blue with yllow markings, his eyes were blue and he had black tips on his ears and tail, his claws too, were jet black.

"Rager, welcome back to the world of the living, reborn as a techorganic transformer," said Cynder.

"THAT is Rager?" said Dinobot skeptically, "Well…at least I see some improvement."

"Techorganic…Transformer? You mean…you guys are transformers? I'm a creature like you?" He said in confusion.

"We are and yes you are as well. Just reformatted thanks to the organic core of Cybertron, unless you wanted to stay offline in your other outdated form indefinitely…"

"No…no, this is fine, I am just surprised… this new body….new senses….Thanks for saving my life…I never knew Cybertron had an organic core." He examined himself. "I don't look too shabby."

The red ant awoke next and reacted with hostility, "HUH?! Where am I?! What is this?! Where is my Queen!?" He looked at them. "MAXIMALS!? IDENTIFY YOURSELVES?! Are you friend or foe?! TERRORIZE!!!!" It clicked….but nothing happened…. "I said TERRORIZE." Still nothing… "What trickery is this?! This isn't my body!!!"

Dinobot slapped his forehead, "Cynder don't tell me this is…"

"---Inferno, you are among friends. No we are not Predacons, you are welcome to return to them, but I am sure you remember how you were blasted to bits and who did it. I was able to salvage some of your parts and reformat you into this new one…as you can see, you have some things to learn about it, but if you wish to leave…" She folded her arms.6

Inferno clicked his mandibles and cocked his head, "Yes…the Queen deserted me and destroyed me…I was loyal to her….you a maximal…saved me? Why?"

"Ok there are soooo many things wrong with that sentence." Said Cynder. " One: Megatron's a male not a female, therefore he's a he. Two: You aren't a real fire ant, you are a transformer. Three: Maximals aren't heartless punks like Predacons. OF course we'd help you… least some of us." She looked at Dinobot's glare. "Anyways I did it partly because you were once a maximal, just reprogrammed to do the bidding of predacons. You can leave if you want, but we could use you in our crew. In my opinion, I wouldn't return to the side that is willing to sacrifice their people."

Inferno clicked and looked down. "A choice? I never have a choice… my choice lies with the choice of the Queen. Yet…the enemy colony saved me…the enemy…." Obviously he was confused, his morals conflicted with his way of thinking.

Just then the phoenix woke up. "ahhh…..wh-wh-w-where am I?" She looked around at herself. "I am normal? No….repaired? Different still…" Her feathers were red mixed with dark red.

"Transmutate, your new body should allow you to think better. I gave you an especially rare beast mode, use it well."

Cynder explained to the three about their new bodies and their situation. She gave Rager, Inferno, and Transmutate the choice of parting or coming with them."

Rager looked at Cynder in the eye," I shall follow you, you may have saved my life to return a debt. However, you also gave me my freedom and thus I shall give you my loyalty. I have no one to return to for my crew was obliterated by Baron." He bowed, and Cynder scratched her head awkwardly.

Transmutate stepped forward as well. "Though my body was defected, you allowed me another chance for my true mission as the medical recon. Please call me Ember from now on, I shall also join your team."

Inferno clicked and fidgeted. "I don't know… I have never done anything outside the wish of the queen. You are my savior….so therefore…I must follow you, my new Queen."

"Don't force yourself, if you don't want to, you can always leave. I mean, going back to maximal from predacon is a big step." Said Cynder. "haha, I'm not sure you'd really want me as Queen."

"Oh, believe me, if he thought Megatron as a good queen, you'd make a goddess of a queen." Said Dinobot sarcastically.

"No, your majesty. I can't return to an incompetent colony… It would be like returning to death. No, I trust my life to yours." Said Inferno.

"Just promise me this Inferno, no matter what… your priority is to this crew…er…colony. If anything happens to me…swear that no matter what you shall not return to the side of evil. Do what is right…what you think is right…be an individual." She glared at him.

"I do not understand…" He clicked.

"You need to be able to think for once. Make choices, what you think is right may end up saving us all… otherwise you'd be just some drone." She said.

"I am no DRONE! I swear it!"

"Good, ok then the three of you can go with Tigertron and the others, they will assist you in your training for transforming." Inferno and the others left but for Dinobot and Ember.

"But what about your damages?" asked Ember.

"What damages?"

"I am skilled in the medical area, I can see that you have some damages that really need to be tended to."

"I'm fine…"

"But you're limping!" said Dinobot.

"Nevermind that. I just need some rest ok." She left the room in a hurry.

Dinobot faced Ember. "So…what sort of damages did you see on Cynder?" asked Dinobot.

Ember looked unsure, "Well, my scanners are blocked somehow…I need to transform to perform a better diagnostic of her damages, but I can tell she isn't well." Dinobot grunted and they left for the training chamber.

Cynder's body was burning badly, she almost couldn't take it anymore, she hit theh table in her room….and it crumbled. She breathed heavily and her head ached so much. They were close to Cybertron…Cynder hoped she could make it out until then. She rubbed her temples, suddenly a voice began to talk to her once more.

"You're badly wounded; your servo system will break down very soon. Even the others are doubting your strength, yes…" it said.

"Shut UP! I thought you were gone! Now get out of my head!" She thought.

"Just go take a peak at the training chamber, see for yourself they are doubting your leadership."

"No… they wouldn't…" But she couldn't help but feel doubt rise within her.

In the chamber they were talking about Cynder just as the voice said.

Rager concentrated and transformed, but was unsuccessful each time. "Man! This is difficult."

"I don't get it grwaarrr!!!" Screamed Inferno.

"It takes time and concentration to master it. Just feel the connection between your robotic self and beast." Said Tigertron. "Let yourself go, and you will transform."

"Yeah, nothing to it." Said Depth Charge as he played with his guns.

"How did Cynder become your leader?" Asked Rager, cinder was just outside the door listening.

"She revived us all…I think I follow because she knows what she's doing." Said Tigertron, Air-Razor agreed.

"I still think I can do a better job." Retorted Dinobot.

"You always do though, Dinobot." Said Air-Razor.

"She's damaged too, I mean she shouldn't even be workin' right now." Said Depth Charge. "If she's needin' some rest, she may as well put her second in command in command for a while." He cocked his gun.

"I say the Queen is capable of fighting even if she is damaged, we must follow her!" Said Inferno.

"Yeah…follow her to her doom." Said Dinobot, Cynder left in anger, Dinobot turned and thought he heard something. "She isn't worth anything if she goes offline trying to protect us." Dinobot finishes.

"A leader should know their limits though…if she pushes herself too far, she won't be able to do anything. We should try to help her out more, I mean, we can't solely depend on her." Said Ember.

"Yes drone! We must assist the Queen as much as possible." Said Inferno.

"Inferno, we ain't ANTS!!!" Said Depth Charge.

"My apologies…I am still working on that habit."

"Whatever the case, she seems to have a problem showing weakness so we better make this assistance as subtle as possible. Must be a pride thing." Said Air-Razor.

"Agreed." Groweled Dinobot.

In her quarters Cynder was struggling to grasp the situation, though she had not stayed to hear the conversation to the end, she just assumed they were planning a mutiny against her. Her head hurt so much and she really couldn't think straight.

The voice chuckled, "See… they do not see you as a leader… but what can you do, you don't have the power to control them. I'm sure that Inferno and some of them may be on your side. However, is that enough? Can you trust them to follow you….can you trust any of them? Yes?"

"I-I don't know…maybe…"

"You should let me help you…you don't need these maximals…join me…yes."

Cynder's eyes glowed red for a moment but she turned her head. "Leave me alone…"

"You'll come around…I am coming close…" To itself. "You won't have a choice anyway…."

Dinobot entered her room, "Who are you talking to?"

Cynder turned and growled. "Nobody, now dude, get back to the helm, we're going to enter the timestream again." She said forcefully.

Dinobot stepped out of the way as she shoved her way out the door, "What was that all about?"

"Call the others out as well, we will need to strap ourselves." She called back.

Everyone rushed to the helm and saw Cynder going away at the controls.

Tigertron tried to stop Cynder, "Wait, Cynder, we can't instantly go through the timestream. I ran a diagnostic on the ship, and it can only handle the timestream if we slowly merge to it."

"Don't question my decision," she snapped and Tigertron was taken aback. "We don't have time."

"Why not, why are you acting like this?!" Said Air-Razor.

"I'm not acting any different, I think we are being monitored, and I believe it is best to get back as soon as possible." She charted the coordinates and the ship began to rumble. "I suggest you all hold onto something."

"There is no time, I must transform!" Ember transformed into an archer. Her hair was feathery red, flowed similar as flames. Her base color was red, then yellow, then orange. She scanned Cynder, "Oh my goodness! Everyone, we must hold Cynder down!"

"What?! What's going ON?!" Said Depth Charge as he held on to the chair when the ship was going through heavy turbulence.

"She's critically damaged!"

"WHAT?!" Said everyone at the same time.

"I fear she may be malfunctioning and not thinking clearly. If she pushes herself too far she may shut down PERMANENTLY!" Said Ember with urgency, "I need to repair her!"

"I don't need your help! I am perfectly fine, and our bodies are made to repair themselves on their own. I don't have enough organic core to repair anything so just shut your traps and let me do what I am doing." They entered the timestream forcefully and the ship was crashing through.

"Hold her down!" cried Dinobot and Inferno, Depth Charge, and Tigertron grabbed Cynder. "Hurry Ember, you must calm her down." Cynder was thrashing them and yelling out in frustration.

"NO! LET ME GO!!!!" The ship made a great crash and they let her loose. They were through the time stream and Cybertron was in sight. Just then a high pitch frequency went throughout the ship and everyone held their ears. Cynder's eyes glowed red.

"What is going on?!" Said Dinobot.

"I am not sure!" replied Tigertron. "But we are going to enter Cybertron's gravitational field and crash!"

"JUST GREAT!" Said Depth Charge sarcastically. "Cynder's gone haywire and we're gonna die!"

"GRAWWWRRR" Screamed Cynder as the voice spoke in her head again as she held her head.

"You and I must temporarily merge… join me, you don't need them!!!" it said.

"No…I don't WANT TO!" She screamed.

"What is she talking about!?" Said Rager.

The voice continued, "Cynder, you are better off without them. YOU ARE MINE NOW!!!! You are too damaged to resist now!"

"I- I-I will…join you." Her eyes glowed red and her hands let go of her head, as she gave up to the voice. _It doesn't matter anyway… I need….power….body…too damaged…shut down imminent._ "Can't…resist." She collapsed and a light surrounded her body as something circular entered her body.

"What?!" said Dinobot. "CYNDER!!! NOOO!!!!" They were blinded and everything went black.


	11. Episode 10 Crash Landing Reunion

**Crash Landing Reunion**

The scene shifts from Dinobot's group to Cheetor's group.

Rattrap looks up in the sky, hearing something. "Hey guys, we better take cover!!!"

Nightscream popped his head out of the ship. "How come?"

"Because a ship's headed right for us!!!!" He ducked his head and then there was a large crash.

Cheetor ran out of the ship, surprised, "Hey, what was that?!"

Rattrap went inside as he did he explained what happened, "A ship just took a crash course over at the 6th Sector. I don't know if it's maximal or predacon." They found a pile of boxes on top of Silverbolt. Black Arachnia helped him up.

"What was that crash?" Said Silverbolt. "Ow…my head." Black Arachnia held his shoulder.

"We better go check it out," Said Black Arachnia.

Botanica came in the entrance with a radar disk. "I detect some life forms on the ship, it seems they may be damaged. I am not sure if they are friendly."

"Ok then let's move out." Said Cheetor and they headed for the ship.

The ship they found wasn't anything they have seen before, it seemed to be a bit out of date and shape. They opened the hatch and a lot of sparks flew here and there.A lot of gas escaped as well. Cheetor sniffed the ship, "Hmmm, ok then guys search the ship and see if there are any survivors." They split up and looked around the ship.

Cheetor was at the helm with Black Arachnia. Black Arachnia examined the panels, "It looks like the ship has been attacked by something…"

"I don't see anyone here…wonder where they went." Cheetor said as he felt as if someone was watching them.

Rattrap called from the hidden room, "Hey Cheetor, I think I found something." They entered the chamber. "Look," he held a canister full of green ooze. "Some of Cybertron's organic core. Looks like someone heard of it before we were exposed to it." He pointed at the hatches, "Those seem to have some fossils and enough room for transformers in stasis mode."

"What is this ship?" Said Black Arachnia.

Silverbolt and Nightscream walked around and found Cynder's quarters. Nightscream held a lamp, which broke down. "Wow, whoever was using this ship really knows how to handle their stuff."

"Don't assume things, they may have been attacked by thieves and ransacked this room." Said Silverbolt.

"Yeah, right, how come this is the only room that has everything blasted to bits?" said Nightscream.

"I don't know, but I'm just saying we shouldn't assume anything." He turned and went on to the battle simulation room.

Botanica went into sick bay and examined the equipment. "This is amazing, whoever designed this made it so that it could heal techorganic transformers. Very interesting…" She was picking up a antibiotic scanner and sensed someone behind her, "Who's there?!" Nobody answered, Botanica transformed just in case though. When she turned, she was ambushed by Depth Charge.

Rattrap heard a noise from sick bay. "Hey, I just heard somethin'. Botanica!" he dashed in that direction, but they didn't find any trace of her.

"Grr…I knew it, they are still here! Let's transform!" Said Cheetor and the three transformed. "Let's go check on Silverbolt and Nightscream."

Nightscream and Silverbolt messed with the training simulation. Nightscream laughed, "Man this is sweet, it's a lot better than shooting at rocks. Woohoo!"

"Stop goofing around, we're suppose to search the ship." He said as he dodged a paintball shot from a simulation attack. Fake enemies were coming at them. "Turn it off now!"

"Man, you kill all the fun," He turned off the system, but the enemies still were coming at them.

"I thought you turned it off!" Said Silverbolt.

"I did!" And they were beaten up by Inferno and Rager.

"The simulation room!" Said Black Arachnia, and they went in to find Silverbolt and Nightscream under combat by a giant ant and a wolf.

"What is this?!" Said Rattrap. "Some animalpalooza?!"

"Shut your trap and help them!" Said Black Arachnia and she threw a web at the ant.

"Protect the COLONY!!!" Inferno screamed and he dodged and clamped onto the web and tugged it, causing her to lose balance.

"That sounds familiar." Said Black Arachnia as she regained her balance.

"What did you do to Botanica!!" Rattrap yelled, and drove quickly around the wolf.

"You think such a tactic will confuse me?!" Rager stepped on Rattraps tail and bit him, Rattrap screamed in pain.

"Ok enough of this! Nightscream do your thing!" Said Cheetor.

"You got it!" He replied and blasted a supersonic attack on the enemy. It left them paralyzed as they tried to cover their ears.

"AAHH!!! Too loud!!!" Said Inferno.

"Darn it! If only we could transform! We need backup!" said Rager.

Then from the ceiling, Depth Charge shot beams at Nightscream, "Somebody call for backup!" Silverbolt reacted quickly and threw darts at him, Depth Charge blocked with his shots but some managed to get him in the legs.

"Ugh! I'll get you for that!" He yelled.

"Huh?!" Cheetor thought the voice sounded a lot like their old fallen comrade. To himself he said, "That sounded a lot like Depth Charge." Then from behind, Ember launched energon nets on him with her flurry of arrows, and he was caught tightly.

"Another one!? Aww man, this doesn't look good." Said Rattrap and he was pinned down by Rager.

Silverbolt, Black Arachnia, and Nightscream were surrounded and things did not look good for them. Nightscream sent out a lot of supersonic attacks but they were easily dodged he shouted in frustration, "Man, these guys are real tough, how are we going to beat them?!"

"With luck!" Said Silverbolt and he charged at the enemy with a lot of his shuriken. Tigertron and Air-Razor came in from the air and then tied the three up quickly and everything went black for them.

By the time Cheetor's group woke up they were all tied up and immobile. Cheetor struggled, "What is this?! What's going on." Dinobot faced him and growled.

"Where is she!?" Roared Dinobot.

"What are you talking about?!" Cheetor snarled.

"You know well that you ATTACKED us and took our leader, now where is she?! Where is CYNDER?!" Growled Dinobot.

"Who are you!?" Cheetor replied.

"Yeah! We don't know nuttin' about you! We just saw you crash land here!" Inputted Rattrap.

"Hey guys, I think that giant ant over there is Inferno." Said Black Arachnia.

"SILENCE!!!" Said Dinobot. "I am sure it was you who attacked our ship…otherwise we wouldn't have crashed in the first place."

"We have done nothing to you all, we were only searching to see if anyone was injured. I too crashed here and I assure you, we mean you no harm." Said Botanica.

"I say we destroy the enemy! We must search for the Queen." Said Inferno.

Black Arachnia was sure now, "Yep, guys, I think we know each other."

"Huh?" Said Silverbolt, "But I have no memory of these…transformers."

"That's because they have been reformatted. I'm not sure how, but I think that ant is Inferno, and that hot headed lizard is our old friend Dinobot."

"Shut your trap. Or I'll blow your head off." Said Depth Charge.

"And… that's Depth Charge." She finished.

"I see you have done your researched on us. How long have you been watching us?!" Demanded Dinobot.

"Yer right Black Arachnia, that is Dinobot. Jeez, I didn't notice their voices before cuz of the battle. Hey lizard face, remember me?!" Said Rattrap.

Dinobot recognized that voice now, "Rattrap?" He look closely at him, "What?!"

"Black Arachnia?" Tigertron looked at Air-Razor. "I think it is her."

"Duh!!! I think I recognize you two." She said.

Cheetor looked around and began to realize that they were their old comrades. "Yeah! Hey! You guys are still alive?! Wow! That's great!"

"I think… we may have a misunderstanding," Said Ember, she looked at Silverbolt. "I remember you… it has been long since we last met."

Silverbolt looked into her eyes, those sullen eyes he had seen once before. "Transmutate?" his eyes went wide.

"Will you untie us now?" asked Cheetor.

Dinobot nodded and they untied them. "My apologies… we didn't recognize you in your new forms…"

Cheetor shook his head, "Nah… it was the same for us, you guys really have changed. Your transformed modes are entirely different now, ours isn't that much the same either. What happened?"

"Well, we seemed to be under attack somehow…our leader was heavily damaged…there was a blinding light and we were unconscious. By the time we woke up, we found her gone and our ship crashed. We thought that our attackers would check the ship so we remained hidden to get answers."

"Still the same great fighter we know and love." Said Rattrap.

"And you are the same annoying rodent I know and despise. Still shorter than ever?" joked Dinobot.

"Ah….I missed you too you big lug." Rattrap patted Dinobot.

"Don't touch me." Growled Dinobot and Rattrap stopped and grinned sheepishly.

"Why must we trust these…intruders?" Asked Inferno. "Who are they?"

"Your servo must be damaged," Said Tigertron, "These were our maximal comrades back on Earth."

Inferno cocked his head and looked at them, "Bah…they look different."

"We established that already," said Depth Charge, annoyed.

"Anyway, I'll introduce you to some of our new friends…" Said Dinobot. "This is Rager, Inferno, Tigertron, Air-Razor, and Transmutate, whom we now refer to as Ember." Depth Charge coughed a bit, "Oh, and Depth Charge."

"Yeah, you pretty much know everyone except Nightscream." Said Rattrap.

"How's it goin'." He waved and Dinobot acknowledged him.

After introduction, the two groups told their story to one another from the point of their separation. Silverbolt was very surprised that Ember made a full recovery and was still operational. Dinobot was very surprised that Megatron still survived even after Rhinox crashed into him. Air-Razor was very sad that Rhinox ended up the way he did. After all information was exchanged they all sat sullenly as they tried to grasp the situation.

"So…your leader…was…a human of the future from when we were on Earth?" asked Black Arachnia.

Dinobot shook his head, "No…she was a transformer of the future Earth who took the beast form of a human. She saved all of us."

"Wow, she musta been somethin' if you were all revived by her." Said Rattrap.

"She was," Said Air-Razor.

"I don't understand what could have happened," Said Cheetor, "No one on Cybertron would fire at you guys, and our ships are still under repairs from Megatron's interference."

"Yeah, it doesn't make any sense. I mean, who would want to do such a thing, if even the Preds are also having some problems after that whole event." Said Depth Charge.

"I believe, maybe the ones that were still in space may have done something," said Silverbolt.

"Nahh…can't be, There hasn't been one in this quadrant." Said Rattrap, "I haven't detected any from some of my new scanners."

"All I know is whatever happened, whoever did it doesn't have any good plans in mind." Said Nightscream.

"Enough of this!" Said Inferno. "We need to get the Queen back! She needs us! Let us stop this senseless babbling and search for her!"

"I'd like to do that to," agreed Rager, "But we don't even know where to start."

"We may not have much time either," Said Ember, "She was heavily damaged as it was…I am afraid that by the time we locate her, she may be offline for good."

"Don't say that!" Roared Dinobot.

Rattrap and Cheetor looked at him with surprise, Rattrap said, "Whoa their Chopperface, a bit violent now are we? You never reacted like this when Optimus was gone…"

"Shut up," snarled Dinobot, "She is still alive and we are going to find her."

Cheetor looked at him seriously, "Yeah, if she was then you'd find her body on the ship. I think no one would go through all that trouble to crash your ship to take an offline maximal."

Botanica agreed, "Yes…I mean, most likely her captors may have repaired her so they can find some use for her."

"Then…we'll make them pay," growled Dinobot and Inferno plus Rager grunted in agreement. "First we must find out who they are…"


	12. Episode 11 Destructionand Revival

**Destruction…and Revival**

Cynder felt herself floating in darkness…her body was in terminal condition. Pain was no longer an issue and her body felt numb. She could feel herself letting go of the world she once knew…her thoughts where that she should have used the ooze when she had the chance…not ever thinking about those treacherous allies. She felt a presence within her. The voice spoke, "Ah…Cynder…welcome to your new home…the place of your death…and revival."

She whispered softly, "What's going to happen now…I was just used….I am nothing now…destined to fade away to the darkness." Her eyes were blank.

"Oh….no. You are not going to fade away. You still have a chance to live… trust me." It said temptingly.

"But I am useless…I can never be strong enough for anything…not to save anything… not to trust anything…"

"Oh, but you can trust me… just let me in…I can help you…I can make you stronger…better… you need not have your trust in anyone else… just forget about everything before now… let it all go…"

"…" she floated there silently.

"Or do you wish to fade away?" The voice paused, "The choice is yours…just trust in me and allow me to help you…and you help me. What have you got to lose?"

"Nothing…I already let myself go…" then the voice laughed and she felt her body burning with pain. She screamed in anguish as her body disintegrated.

Then the voice said… "Everything has finally fallen into place…yes…nothing will stop me now."

Rattrap worked with Dinobot on making a transmitter that could track down Cynder's signature signal. Rattrap was tinkering away with his device, while Dinobot stood their impatiently. "Grrr…when will you finish with that confounded thing?!"

"Hey hey! This ain't something simple, we barely have any info on what her frequency is. Plus, it's even harder now that we have limited resources." Replied Rattrap.

"We have to hurry, we don't have enough time. Who knows what's happening to her right now."

"You never talked like that before, what's up with you and her anyway."

Dinobot looked away, "Nothing." He turned and left to check up on Inferno and Rager's progress in transforming. Rattrap shook his head and continued working. When Dinobot met up with them he saw that they still needed help. Inferno was thrashing with frustration.

"YAHH!" Inferno roared. "This is useless! This body is useless! We won't be able to be of any help to the Queen if we can not even transform!!!!"

Rager was just as angry, but he was a lot more under control with his emotions, "Hmmph….What is with this. Why is it so difficult for us to transform."

Dinobot rolled his eyes, "You both are trying too hard. You are allowing your emotions to get the better of you. Keep them under control!"

"It isn't easy for us! How can we remain calm if our Queen is under capture." Said Inferno.

"You must if you wish to even save her! Now be quiet and just let yourself transform." Growled Dinobot.

Ember touched Dinobot's arm. "Calm down, you won't be able to help them that way." She went into beast mode. "Ok, the first thing you do is focus on what you really believe in. Find your inner peace, and try to allow your beast and transformer sides meet equally. Close your eyes and feel the balance."

Rager and Inferno closed their eyes….but they still couldn't feel anything. Rager kicked a rock with his paw, "Damn this is useless, we can't transform in this state….I can't feel anything."

"Neither do I!" yelled Inferno.

The others came in just then and Cheetor went to Dinobot, "We searched everywhere in this sector, we didn't find anyone or anything out of the ordinary. I think whoever took your leader, is long gone." He notice that Inferno and Rager still haven't transformed, "What's up with them?"

Dinobot shrugged, "They are experiencing some difficulties transforming."

Nightscream waved to make them feel better, "Don't worry, it took Rattrap a while to transform. Maybe you guys just need some motivation. Rattrap didn't transform until he thought Cheetor and me were in trouble."

Cheetor nodded, "Yeah, you'll transform, eventually."

"We need to transform NOOWWW, yahgahagakaa!" said Inferno.

Then they heard a siren from a sector, Depth Charge looked flustered, "What the hell was that?!" Rattrap droved in quickly holding the radar.

"Guys! Some goons are over at sector 5, they are raiding the energon generators. I got the radar working, it has a faint signal of you friend there!"

"Ok guys move out!" Commanded Cheetor, but Dinobot was already in beast mode making a burst for the direction of the siren.

When they arrived they found a six unknown creatures taking apart the generators and energy. They couldn't tell whether the attackers were predacon or maximal. They looked similar to sharks but they had legs and arms. Their mouths bore razor sharp teeth and their eyes were jet black. They had dorsal fins on their backs and claws on their fingers. Their skins were dark gray, and they didn't bear the same marks that normal techorganics usually had.

"What is THAT?" Said Silverbolt.

"They look like some shadow shark creatures." Said Botanica.

"Are they even transformers?" retorted Black Arachnia.

One of the creatures noticed them and it hissed, eyes turning bright red. It signaled to the others and half of them retreated. The others stayed behind and started shooting sharp projectiles at the team.

"Whatever they are, they don't seem to friendly!" Said Silverbolt, and the group jumped and transformed except for Rager and Inferno.

Cheetor pointed at Rattrap, Air-Razor, and Nightscream. "You guys go after the ones with the parts, we'll stay and take care of these three." He pointed at Botanica and Ember, "You survey the area and check if there are any more of them left." He looked at Rager and Inferno, "Do the best you can."

"Who elected you leader?!" Said Depth Charge.

"Does it matter?" asked Ember, "We have to get moving now!"

They all split up, Dinobot pulled out his broadsword and cut through the sharp projectiles and allowed the enemies defenses to be temporarily open. Depth Charge shot at the three shark creatures as Inferno and Rager bit down on the largest one and held it down for Cheetor to cut it and the others with his swords. The creatures went down in an instant.

"Those vile creatures are no match for us!" said Inferno.

"Wait! Look!" Dinobot pointed at them, "They are regenerating!"

The creatures stood up and smiled evilly as their wounds quickly disappeared. The larger one chuckled and hissed. Then it screeched a horrible attack, and signaled the other two to fight. One of them disappeared while the other sunk to the ground.

"How are we suppose to beat something that can heal itself so quickly!? They disappeared too!" said Rager with urgency, "I don't sense them anywhere."

"I'm guessing that big one is their leader. We should take that one down before the other ones attack now! The best way to defeat an opponent like this is to damage them so much, they can't possibly regenerate! GRAAAA!!!!" Dinobot charged at the leader and swung his sword. From behind dinobot a dorsal fin appeared and it was charging after him.

"What out!" Said Cheetor, "Depth Charge quick!"

"On it!" Depth Charge aimed for the creature and shot a couple of energy blasts at it. For some reason though the shots went right through the fin. "What?" He was surprised but then acted quickly, he changed weapons and fired explosive pellets. This time it nailed the creature, sending it flying out of the ground. Tigertron threw his whip and captured it by the foot and slammed it against the nearest wall.

"Yahh!!!" Dinobot yelled as he brought down his sword. Suddenly from his shadow, the other creature appeared from it and slashed Dinobot, knocking him off balanced and disarmed him. However, Dinobot wasn't out yet, he flipped over the creature while Cheetor rushed in and took care of it. Dinobot landed a kick on the leader's head.

Meanwhile Rattrap, Nightscream and Air Razor were in hot pursuit of the other creatures. Nightscream stunned them with his supersonic attack and Air Razor threw poison gas pellets at them. Rattrap thought fast and got some wires to tie up the creatures. However, the creatures sunk into the ground and began to flee in separate ways.

"They just had to make it harder on themselves," shook Rattrap's head.

"Let's get 'em" replied Nightscream as he laughed going after one of them.

The creature shot out of the ground and chomped on Nightscream's legs.

"I think you celebrated too soon." Air Razor said as Nightscream was screaming out.

"Get it of me, get it off!!!"

"Sorry kid but we gotta get the other two before they escape." Rattrap went after the one on the left.

"Here this should help." She threw him a pellet and flew off.

"What is this for?!" cried Nightscream and he was flying all over the place trying to shake off the shark creature.

"Knock out gas." She replied at the distance.

Nightscream looked at the pellet and threw it at the shark's head and gas enveloped them both. He fell asleep along with the creature.

Going back to Dinobot and Cheetor, Inferno and Rager held down the leader as both Depth Charge and Silverbolt attacked vigorously. The leader threw off it's attackers and roared. It's roar was quickly cut off by Dinobot's flurry of punches and kicks. Cheetor was very busy cutting against the lesser creature, it sent out a cloud of darkness which enveloped him. Silverbolt threw a kunai at the creature just before it too disappeared into the darkness. It let out a cry of pain and then the others heard a number of hits and cuts. Then Cheetor jumped out of the cloud and landed with a smile. "Thanks Silverbolt," said Cheetor. The cloud dissipated and there lay the lesser creature, down for good.

"Anytime, pussy cat." Replied Silverbolt as he attacked the other lesser creature. Rager jumped and crushed the creature's head with his jaws while it was preoccupied with Silverbolt. Silverbolt was taken aback, "Nice way to end it."

"Just cus you can transform doesn't mean you should have all the glory." Rager replied and signaled Inferno to go for the leader, "Now for the big guy."

Dinobot made one more uppercut and the leader was pushed back. As it stood up, it began to back away as the team surrounded it. The leader sensed that the others were close to being captured and its backup was destroyed. "Grrrr…."

"Ok ugly, are you gonna take the easy way out or the hard way?" threatened Depth Charge.

"What are you doing here?" Cheetor demanded.

Surprisingly the creature answered, it's voice was a mix of a hiss and a guttural noise. "We cannot allow you to hinder our mission… you will not defeat ussssss…."

"And your mission is?" said Silverbolt, "What, to ravage Cybertron?"

It chuckled and Dinobot lifted his sword, "What's so funny?"

It replied, "Our master will have his time once more…. We require these energy parts… hahahaaha."

"So what are you then," demanded Dinobot.

"I am a Sharden, that's all you will need to know. We aren't like you…."

"We established that," said Silverbolt. "Who is your master?"

"I am prohibited to speak of any more…"

"Then we'll destroy you!!!" Said Inferno, clicking rapidly.

"It does not matter…I have served my purpose." It roared at a strange frequency.

Nightscream, Rattrap and Air-Razor returned with only one creature. Cheetor looked puzzled, "Where are the other two?"

Rattrap shrugged, "I don't know, as soon as Air Razor and I tailed two of them while Nightscream was dealing with the center one. They just disappeared as soon as it went to snoozeville."

Ember and Botanica returned hastily. Ember reported to Dinobot, "The creatures Rattrap and the others went after are illusions created by one creature. The other two have already escaped into the shadows, we couldn't stop them in time." As they said it, the two lesser creatures began to move. The one with the crushed head began to reform its head as the other stood up grinning.

"Oh yeah! Well you three can't beat all of us." Said Nightscream.

In union the two began to join in on the leader's frequency. Then something began to come.

"Hey guys, I'm detecting something big on my radar scanners! This one has a lot of traces of Dinobot's lady." Said Rattrap.

"SHUT UP!" Roared Dinobot.

Then they spotted what was coming in the sky, it was a black dragon.


	13. Episode 12 Devastation

**Devastation**

Everyone looked to the sky as the black dragon circled them. It made a small roar. The dragon was definitely techorganic. The wings were partially silver with the black edges. The scales was jet black and sleek. The body was very slender and the tail was whip-like and had a pointed tip. The underbelly, claws, teeth and horns were metallic silver. It's horns were very sharp with jagged edges, the claws were strong and sharp. It's eyes were bloodshot red as the red ruby on its chest. It seemed to be wearing a helmet that could transform as well.

"Is that Megatron?" Rattrap said nervously.

"Think it's friendly?" ask Nightscream.

"Let's shoot first and ask questions later, that thing looks like it was called by those monsters." Depth Charge said as he aimed for the dragon.

The dragon saw his intention and quickly swooped down to attack him. Depth Charge began shooting at it, but he couldn't shoot fast enough as it shot through the air. It did a series of barrel rolls and easily dodged the shots elegantly.

Depth charge growled in frustration, "Now it's just showin' off!!! I can't get a good aim at it, that thing's too fast!" As he said it the dragon was instantly in front of him and it rammed him against a building. It knocked him out.

"That's fast, we need to act faster!" Rager thought quickly and shouted for Nightscream, Ember, and Air Razor. "You guys can fight in the air, you have a better advantage against the dragon than we do, we need to hold off these creatures!" They nodded and took off.

The Sharden leader slashed Rager, Cheetor and Dinobot with its claws and knocked them a few feet away from it. Inferno clicked with fury, but one of the lesser shardens took a bite of him and he became preoccupied. Botanica sent an electrifying attack against that sharden to get it off of Inferno as it paralyzed the other two lesser ones. Silverbolt threw some shurikens at the lesser shardens as Black Arachnia slashed at them.

The aerial fighters were having difficulties keeping up with the dragon's speed. Ember shot a flurry of arrows, which all of course missed, Air Razor wasn't having much luck as well. However, with maneuverability, they were able to take the dragon's attention off of Nightscream. Nightscream came up from behind and sent out a supersonic scream. The dragon was hit, but it took it as if the attack was nothing.

It spoke, the voice was deep and distorted. "Is that the best you got? I'll show you a real attack." It opened its jaws and let out a tremendous roar which was like Nightscream's sound attack but magnified by a lot." Then it roared and landed, the Sharden stopped attacking and gathered around the dragon.

The leader bowed, "We have done as what the master instructed."

The dragon purred, "Good, he will be pleased, return to the base. Prepare for the next phase Byron."

Byron cocked his head, "And what of these maximals?"

"I will deal with them alone. This should be fairly easy enough." The sharden nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

"Stop you cowards!" yelled Dinobot and made a move to stop them.

"Don't bother, they are already gone," said Silverbolt, with that Dinobot roared.

The dragon chuckled, "You are probably wondering who I am…just call me Raven. You will find the identity of my master soon enough."

"What have you done to our queen?!" demanded Inferno, he clicked his mandibles rapidly.

"Your Queen?" the dragon cocked its head questioningly.

"Our leader," Said Tigertron. "Cynder."

"I don't recall ever running to her…why would you assume such a thing?"

Rattrap took out his scanner, "Besides the Sharden, you got some of her biosignature all over you. Of course you got it a lot more than those guys. This is all the proof we need."

"Ahh….as I said, I don't know who that is. However," it cackled, "My master brings you a gift." It threw one of Cynder's sword weapons towards them. The item was worn down and broken. They instantly recognized it. "This belonged to an owner that…no longer exists."

"It's… her weapon," growled Dinobot.

Tigertron growled as well, "What have you done with her," he said sternly.

"I did nothing…from what I recall, my master was doing something… I can remember the screams of anguish. I don't think she survived. Other than that, I do not know what happened." It snickered, "I apologize for not giving you the details of her demise."

Dinobot and some from the team snapped and charged at her. Raven took no worry into their attack and easily pushed them back with a flick of her tail. "YOU will PAY!" snarled Dinobot and he made another attempt to attack her.

"Calm down!" said Botanica, "This will do us no good."

"Easy for you to say, Cynder saved our lives. We can't accept her death after all the things she did for us." Argued Depth Charge.

"Even so how will Raven's destruction fix it?" said Black Arachnia.

"She has a point," said Ember. "Destroying her won't bring Cynder back." Tigertron held Dinobot and glared and shook his head. Rager pinned down the furious ant. Air Razor was frowning as she could do nothing to take away the sadness within her.

"What does your master want?" asked Cheetor.

"Just one thing…Cybertron." She replied.

"What?" said Silverbolt.

"She has to be kidding, it's like Megatron all over again," scoffed Nightscream.

"Quiet kid , this ain't the time for jokes," whispered Rattrap.

"Anyway, enough chit chat, let's get this party started," Raven transformed and still with a helmet on her head she looked something similar to a biker. Her body was black and she had gloves with a Predacon insignia. She had silver flames on her arms and legs. She didn't have a jacket, but it looked more like thin armor. She had a slender body and her tail was still there. She didn't seem to have any weapons. "You all got a choice, join your stupid leader, or stay out of my way."

"What did you call her?!" Dinobot growled.

"Stupid," She replied, "and she probably proved useful in my master's plan. To bad she's not of this world." Raven laughed.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Dinobot yelled and threw a punch at her. The others followed him and went after her. Before they can get close she roared her attack and sent them flying and hitting against the buildings.

"Don't you get it?!" She kicked Dinobot, "Even together you all are no match for me. I should finish you all off."

Dinobot grabbed her leg, "Don't ever underestimate your opponent." He threw her off balanced, she did a flip and expected him to attack her. Instead from behind Air Razor shot electrical darts at her. In a quick reaction, Raven dodged thee first few, but Tigertron attacked her with his whip and prevented her from evading the last dart. It shocked her with electrical pulses and damaged her a bit. In retaliation she raised her arm and the shadows enveloped Air Razor and when the dissipated, she was left brutally damaged with a number of slashes. Then to Tigertron, the shadows made him sunk a bit and he was stuck in the ground.

Raven laughed, "Ah…I forgot to mention I can control the shadows as if they are my weapons. Observe." She collected the darkness and made it into a sword. Rager pounced on her and bit her sword arm. Botanica sent an electrical attack. Raven used Rager as a shield and threw him at her. As she did Silverbolt threw his shuriken's at her. She was hit and Black Arachnia threw a spiderweb net to hold her down. The electrical shocks finally took their toll as they left her paralyzed in the net. Nightscream helped Tigertron out of the ground as Ember repaired Air Razor. Dinobot pinned Raven down and called for Rattrap.

"Can you extract information from her?" He asked.

"If she has an outlet I can get the information from." He replied, "Nevermind, I see it on her back."

Depth Charge stopped Rattrap. "Hold up, let's see that pretty little face of hers behind that helmet. I wanna remember it."

Dinobot attempted to remove the helmet but it sent an electric shock at him. Raven laughed as she said that there was no way to remove it without her consent. Dinobot smacked her one and she hissed. Rattrap inserted his tail on her back and scanned her. "She has a lot of blank parts in her head. I think someone's been messing with it…hold on." He was receiving some images. He saw two sparks in her and she was speaking to a very familiar voice.

"Master, your original body will soon be repaired." Raven spoke.

"Good…It is better I remain in my dragon beast mode body. I see things clearly now…yes…this time, I won't lose." Said the voice.

"Oh my god…." Murmured Rattrap. Then it the screen went into static and a new image appeared. It was of a humanoid transformer. "Hey I think I see your friend Cynder." He saw her screaming and yelling in anguish. She was disintegrating, then before Rattrap could see any more, everything froze and Megatron's face appeared.

"GET OUT OF MY MIND!!!!" he bellowed, and then Rattrap was kicked out of Raven's system and was flung back my an invisible force. Botanica caught him, and felt Rattrap trembling uncontrollably.

"What happened?" asked Cheetor. "What did you see?"

"I-i-it-t-t's him….he's…b-b-b-ack." Rattrap stammered.

"Who!? Out with it vermin!" demanded Dinobot.

Depth Charge nudged Dinobot, "Calm down."

"It cant be…" Said Cheetor. "It's…"

Rattrap nodded, "Megatron….and he's planning his welcome back party real soon. I saw them…they are getting his old body ready…and they're gonna make it better than ever. He's inside Raven, next to her spark." Then he looked sullenly at Dinobot. "Raven wasn't lying, your leader is gone for good."

Depth Charge grabbed Rattrap. "Ok rat! WE don't have time for any games, tell us the truth now!"

Dinobot took Rattrap from Depth Charge, "Tell us what happened!!!!"

"She completely disintegrated… that's all I saw…sorry Dinobot…" Said Rattrap sadly. Dinobot slowly let him go, and walked away in anger.

Just that moment, Raven awoke and then roared, then they heard a voice. "Raven, get out of there and finish your mission!"

"Yes master! HYBRID form!!!" she then transformed into weird form that mixed her bot and beast form.


	14. Episode 13 The Abyss

**The Abyss**

Raven's body changed into its third form. Wings sprouted from her back. Horns protruded from the helmet and her tail grew longer. Her hands transformed into claws and her feet also had claws emerged. Her elbows grew slight horns. This form combined the best of her bot and beast form. Raven cut through the web and flew into a dark hole, before leaving, she turned and said, "This is far from over…" Then disappeared.

Nightscream scratched his head, "What just happened?"

"Hmmmm trouble," growled Silverbolt.

"Now what do? Megatron's still alive and this time we don't got our fearless leader to help us." Said Rattrap.

"Well I know just what I am going to do!" Growled Dinobot. "I'm going to hunt down Megatron and obliterate his spark!"

"I hear that!" agreed Depth Charged. "I'm gonna blast him into oblivion."

"For the royalty!" Inferno clicked in agreement.

"Some things just never change." Said Black Arachnia, "You three are still as hot headed and aggressive as I remember." She rolled her eyes.

Rager shook his head, "With the information we have now, the probability of finding him or his followers are very slim. We need to come up with a plan."

"Exactly," Said Cheetor. "You can't find him by destroying everything in your path. Don't let your emotion get the better of you!"

"Wow young one, you surprise me. You really have changed over the time." Said Tigertron.

"I don't care!" Dinobot said, "He is not my leader, and I refuse to take orders from that feline."

"Calm down Dinobot, no one's forcing you to listen to him." Said Black Arachnia. "Maybe we should go to the central sector and take a look at the recovered archive."

"That is a great idea. Perhaps there, it would explain what the new creatures are maybe." Said Cheetor.

"I think I remember something about shark-like creatures back in school." Said Nightscream.

"Heh, you prolly slept through that too." Chuckled Rattrap.

"Shut up!" Said Nightscream, "I napped…" he looked away.

"Dinobot, I think it's best to listen to Cheetor. Things have changed and arguing won't do us any good." Said Air Razor.

"Plus, they have been here a lot longer and know their way around the New Cybertron," said Ember.

"But I am the only one fit enough to lead our group." Said Dinobot.

"No one's against that idea. You are our leader, now that….Cynder has left us." Said Tigertron, "But I believe as of now your thinking is clouded by your emotions. It is best to keep a level head and let Cheetor run things for now."

"Grrr…hmmm fine! But when we find Megatron…he's MINE!" said Dinobot and he walked away on his own.

"Ok, now that that's settled let's get down to business." Said Rattrap. "Botanica and I will head down to the uhh… Central sector to get as much information as possible. I'm not promising anything, but hopefully we'll find out what the story is behind those Shardens."

"Ok, hey Nightscream, how about you fly to the marketplace and see if you can grab some supplies. I have a feeling we'll need it." Ordered Cheetor.

"You got it." Nightscream went.

Meanwhile, in the darkness, Raven spoke with Megatron. "I have found him, master."

"Yes, very good, now release him so that I can speak with him." Megatron said as his spark shined in a container.

Raven let go of a tiny bot that was in her hands, it was buzzing furiously.

"Buzzz….How dare you! Waspinator no like to be handed like that! Waspinator small but can still sting ladybot!" it buzzed.

Megatron spoke with the flustered Waspinator, "Waspinator! I'm sure you can recognize my voice."

Waspinator flew around for a bit and then was in shock. "Meegatron!" Then he vigorously shook his head. "NO! No! Everytime Megatron around, it means trouble for Waspinator! Waspinator no wish for trouble! Go away! Leave Waspinator alone!" He tried to fly away, but Raven caught him by his wing.

"Don't misunderstand Waspinator, I require your assistance. You need not go to battle, and you won't get hurt." Said Megatron.

"NO! Everytime Waspinator work for Megatron, Waspinator gets slagged. Waspinator quit getting slagged, Waspinator quit following you! Then Megatron took Waspinator's spark and make him do Megatron's bidding again! Waspinator tired of it, tired of everything. Waspinator never gets what he wants because of YOU! Now look at Waspinator! Nothing but a teeny tiny wasp because of Megatron! Waspinator was always loyal to Megatron, always… but Waspinator not get what he wants! All he gets is a tiny bug body!" He ranted.

"Waspinator! You are the last predacon of my team! Do you have any more need of an obligation!?"

"What team? Megatron's followers always bicker with one another. Terrorsaur always plot against Megatron, Dinobot betrays Megatron, Tarantulas betray Megatron! We all were one for ourselves! No not team at all! The only one's loyal to Megatron were four bots that were left for slag!!! Only reason why Waspinator is still alive is because he quit being Megabutt's follower! You blew up the other two bots! Waspinator leaving NOW!" He tugged trying to get free.

"Bug…you don't seem to understand your situation…" Raven said as she pointed a gun at his head. "He's not asking, he's commanding. It is not your choice to quit."

"If ladybot put it like that…Waspinator must obey…." He looked down.

"Yes…now down to business, Raven…you saw Inferno with Dinobot yes?"

"Affirmative."

"Seems like he is still alive after all. Dinobot may be alive but he's a traitor through and through. Inferno however, was a very loyal soldier. We should pay him a visit." Megatron turned to Waspinator. "Go and get Inferno to meet with us alone to the given coordinates."

"Sigh….yes Megatron…" Waspinator buzzed away and muttered to himself. "Waspinator do this, Waspinator do that. Waspinator overworked and tired of working and still not able to quit. Waspinator gonna get blown up again…"

Inferno was with Rager in the valley sector.


	15. Episode 14 Birth of the Dynamic Duo

Birth of the Dynamic Duo

Inferno and Rager were still practicing their transformations, but with little luck. They were alone and away from the others, feeling a bit embarrassed that they were unable to fight or be of any use in battle. Inferno was deep in frustration, "This is useless! I can't understand what we are doing wrong! We must avenge the queen! How are we suppose to do that in these useless bodies!"

Rager agreed, "I'm not feeling the transformation getting any closer at all either." He did a flip, "At least we still have our strength and beast forms' heighten senses." Then Rager heard a buzzing sound. "What was that?" He looked around and sniffed. "Heh…guess being only in this form I really got the hang of my beast form's natural abilities."

"Buzzzz, Antbot!" said Waspinator.

"Huh?! Waspinator? Is that you?!" Inferno clicked his mandibles.

"You know this bug?" asked Rager.

"Humph, Waspinator great warrior, fought alongside Antbot some time ago." Replied Waspinator.

"Wow, some help you must have been." Said Rager.

"How is it that you are here? Why are you so tiny?" asked Inferno.

"Humph, Waspinator use to be big and strong, now he small and weak… Waspinator very embarrassed and wish only to talk with Antbot. Can Waspinator get some privacy Doggybot?"

"I'm a wolf." Rager growled and Waspinator yelped.

"So be it, Rager, please leave us. I'm sure he won't be of much threat." Said Inferno.

"Affirmative, I'll go and continue my practice, I got your back though." Rager bounded off.

Inferno faced Waspinator, "So… what is it you wish to speak to me about."

"Waspinator not wish to explain why body is so small now, but Waspinator bring message from Megatron."

"Grrr…the treacherous queen who knows no respect?!"

"Antbot said it, Megatron's the reason why Waspinator small….ooops. No, Megatron wishes for Antbot to speak with him. We last Predacons of his team…so Megatron want you to return."

Inferno growled viciously, "I refuse to such idiocy! Why would I serve a leader who destroyed me so willingly?! How can you even consider such a thing?!"

"Antbot not understand… Waspinator not have a choice…neither does Antbot. Megatron come soon, he going to give us many problems now…."

Just then Raven arrived with Megatron's spark. Megatron floated to Inferno, "Greetings Inferno, I see you are well."

"No thanks to you grr…" scowled Inferno.

"That was all a misunderstanding; I was not aiming for you…you just got in the way of the blast. I apologize….but now I need you more than ever."

"You need me?" Inferno laughed. "Don't bother talking! I am not so easily fooled! I can't even trust such an incompetent leader who slags me even by accident. I served under a better and more efficient queen, whom you destroyed!"

"Inferno, your loyalties will always belong to me! As for your new 'queen'…I did not destroy her. Hahahahaha."

"WHAT?! NO I shall not believe what you say, you spout lies and I can never follow you."

"Ha….I said she doesn't exist, but that doesn't mean she is dead hahaha, so be it, you shall meet your fate. RAVEN!"

Waspinator took cover, "Waspinator have bad feeling about this!"

Raven was in hybrid mode and she heald a shadow sword, "You would rather welcome death instead of serving the glorious master?! You are a fool!" She raised her weapon and just then, a howl came from a distance and Rager leaped in and slashed her.

"Rager!" said Inferno.

"Didn't I tell you my senses were phenomenal, and that I got your back. I heard Megatron from a mile away." He smiled. "Would I really leave you alone?" Then he bit down on Raven's arm, she threw him off and stabbed his left flank. "AROOOO." He howled.

"Infidel! You will pay for this." Raven slashed him a couple of times and he was down. "Two maximals in one day, must be my luck." She raised her sword to deal the final blow.

"Rager! NOOO!" He then thought real hard and concentrated with all his might on protecting his best friend. "I am TRANSFORMED!!!!" Then his body finally took its robot form and transformed into something much like a rogue. He had a red scarf on his neck. Red flame marks were on his body with yellow outlines. He had two guns much like his own weapons but better. He had short blond hair and black stunners over his black eyes. He had a headband with pointed antennae on the sides. His teeth were pointed and on his back was a jet pack. He took out his gun and shot a fireball at Raven as he jumped in between Rager and Raven, literally blowing her away.

Raven recovered and went into her beast mode and roared. "Play with fire and you get burned!" She shot a spitfire at him to lower his guard and sent hot searing flames at his way.

Inferno was hit hard, he couldn't dodge the flames without letting them hit Rager in the process. He stood there as a shield, but even though his element was fire, his body was new and he barely had any idea what he could do with it. He didn't know how much resistance he had against flames, much less how long he could stand against it. Then as she shot flames, black shards then left from her mouth as well, cutting him and damaging him greatly. "I will… prevail." He groaned.

Rager saw Inferno protecting him and struggled to stand up. He noticed that Inferno was suffering quite a bit of damage, "I won't let you have all the fun." He roared, "I AM TRANSFORMED!!!" He turned into a mountain fighter. Tuffs of fur were on his shoes, gloves, shoulders, and hip. He had a blue scarf, and had snowflake markings all over his body. His hair was spiked turquoise and he had blue eyes with a black visor on his forehead. His colorings were basically the same otherwise. He had 2 ice guns and a hoverboard that looked like a snowboard. He took out his guns and merged them into a large ice cannon gun. He knocked Inferno out of the way and sent an icy cold tundra at Raven.

The cold startled Raven and she was stunned temporarily. She lashed her tail at Rager, who easily jumped over it. Rager noticed a boulder on a hill overhead, he blasted it and it fell on top of her. Raven was knocked up a bit. This allowed Inferno to recover a little, and he stood up and sent blasts of fireballs at her from behind as Rager sent ice shards from the front. Raven flew up and theh two attacks collided, creating a steamy fog.

Megatron went into Raven's body and commanded her to retreat, "This is getting us nowhere, leave the traitor and retreat!" Raven nodded and went into a dark hole.

Waspinaotr flew frantically behind them, "No! Do not leave Waspinator behind! Buzzzz Waspinator not want to get slagged by Maximals."

Rager smiled to Inferno, "It seems we finally transformed."

Inferno nodded, "Yes! Now we can avenge our queen."

"Inferno…you'll never stop talking like that will ya…hmmm if my ears heard correctly, Megatron said he didn't kill her."

"But he also said she no longer exists."

"Think she may be in another dimension or something?"

"No matter, in due time we will find out what is really going on."

"Fine…now let's see what we are capable of in these bodies." Rager loaded his gun.

"Yes, let's…" Inferno took a step and collapsed, "Nap for now….zzzZzzz."

"Lazy bones." Rager took a step and also collapsed. "I guess we're a bit too damaged to move… All well, if you can't beat them, join them." Then he slept relaxingly.


	16. Episode 15 Disclosure

**Discloser**

Rager and Inferno returned from their training with confidence. Air Razor smiled, "What's got you utwo in a good mood?"

"I see they finally got their transformations." Said Tigertron.

Inferno nodded, "Yes, and we bear more news about the enemy."

"Good, you can save it for when Rattrap and Botanica get back from the central sector," said Depth Charge.

Nightscream landed, "I put away the stuff in the storage room. Things should be alright. So…you two got your transformations? How strong are you now?"

"You guys should watch your words, we have gotten a lot stronger, along with a few of my strategies." Said Rager.

"Hmmm…are you willing to bet on it?" Said Dinobot. "I would like to see your strengths in battle."

"Is that a challenge?" said Inferno.

"Some sparring would do me some good," said Nightscream. "I need to practice my moves."

"Then a two on two spar?" asked Rager.

"I don't need the help of this child." Said Dinobot.

"Shut up old man, I'm a lot tougher than you think." Said Nightscream with hostility.

"Let's get on with it, I have no time for such trivial feuds. We have to avenge the queen soon." Said Inferno impatiently.

"Fine… don't get in my way child." Dinobot Transformed.

"Hey I ain't a kid, old bot." and Nightscream transformed.

"Boy, I gotta see this." Depth Charge chuckled.

"Dinobot was never much of a team player…at least not without Rattrap. Haha." Said Cheetor.

Rager and Inferno transformed.

"Wow, they look alike." Said Black Arachnia. "Cute." Silverbolt growled and she smiled.

"Great…twins." Said Nightscream sarcastically.

"Bring it!" roared Dinobot, and he charged head on.

"Hey wait!" said Nightscream.

"Ok! Plan A Inferno!" Shouted Rager, he and Inferno pointed their guns at one another and unleashed their Ice and Flame blasts. The action produced a fog that surrounded the area. Nobody could see anything. From behind Dinobot, heat beams hit him and he turned and attacked in that direction and kicked. His kick landed on Nightscream and damaged him.

"Hey! Watch where you're going! You sure you know how to fight?" said Nightscream angrily.

"You stay out of my way!" replied Dinobot.

"I wasn't in your way, you got duped by them! I thought you were a seasoned veteran."

"A technicality that I am sure, will not happen again."

"How could you be so easily fooled by that tactic, they are trying to get us to hurt each other in confusion!"

"Don't you think I know that? Don't worry…"

The others were trying to see what's going on in the fight. Silverbolt flew overhead to see if he could see, but was not successful. "Ugh, I can't see what's happening."

"How boring, now I can't see who's getting the crud kicked out of them." Muttered Depth Charge. "All well, we'll see after it's all done."

Back in the fight, Nightscream and Dinobot heard a growl. Then from the side, Rager was in his beast mode, he pounced on Nightscream, and then they both immediately disappeared into the fog. Dinobot tried to follow but was lost deeper into the fog. He heard a clicking noise to his left.

"I won't fall for the same trick twice. I know this is a trick." Growled Dinobot.

Nightscream was knocked down, but as soon as he did, Rager bounded into the fog. He heard a clicking to his right he saw a figure and a clicking noise. "I ain't gonna fall for this."

Then a breeze blew and a bit of the fog was cleared and they saw an ant body. Then Dinobot and Nightscream were sure of their enemy's presence and then attacked. Dinobot threw his broadsword as a frontal attack as he jumped and readied a kick for his enemy. Nightscream sent a supersonic attack at the enemy. The attack blew the fog away and it turned out the ant shape was just an ice statue. Their attacks easily destroyed it but continued their way to hit one another, sending them in opposite directions, forcing them back to beast mode.

The fog finally dissipated all the way revealing Inferno and Rager back to back and pointing their guns at Dinobot and Nightscream. Rager grinned, "Checkmate boys."

"VICTORY!!!" exclaimed Inferno.

"Grrr…" growled Dinobot.

"Aw man, I can't believe we lost." Said Nightscream, shaking his head.

"That took only 10 minutes." Said Ember. "Pretty good."

"Really? We were going for 4 minutes." Said Rager as he returned to beast mode with Inferno.

"Can you explain how you did all this so quickly? The fog left us blind in your sparring." Said Tigertron. "Dinobot is a very good fighter…though very bold, he does not go down so easily."

"Hey, what about me?" said Nightscream.

"You don't haven't fought as much as he did." Said Cheetor.

"We won through great firepower!" said Inferno.

"No…" Said Rager and Inferno looked away. "You see we cloud our enemy's vision with the artificial fog we created, effective when the enemy charges at you. Then we get our enemies to fight each other. As to seeing our opponents, my visor can scan biosignatures and Inferno's antennae can as well. We also used our beast modes to be able to use our senses to further help pinpoint our enemy's location.

"Makes sense, heheh…. Done in by amateur punks…nice one lizardlips." Said Depth Charge.

"Lucky break…" said Dinobot.

"Stop being a sore loser." Said Depth Charge and Dinobot raised his fist.

"Calm down you two, Rattrap's back." Said Cheetor and he turned and faced Rattrap and Botanica. "So what you got for us?"

"Jeez… Dinobot lost to those two heh heh…ahem… anyway, we got a lot of info on the Shardens." Said Rattrap.

"It turns out they were once transformers, but… they were exposed to some sort of crystals that altered their minds and bodies. The High Council was forced to banish them to where the crystals were. Though the location remains top secret to this day" said Botanica.

"Yeah, pretty much. I went to get some inside information. Word is that the place is in some secret part of Cybertron. Others say that it's in some other dimension or something. Those two are the only information I got of their whereabouts heheh." Said Rattrap as he shrugged.

"Ok the, Inferno, spill the info you got on the enemy." Said Depth Charge.

"Megatron paid us a visit," said Rager as the others gasped.

"That treacherous fiend tried to make me serve under him!" yelled Inferno. "The nerve! Tried to slag us both, but our powers finally revealed themselves and we made them retreat like the dogs they are!"

"Yeah, and get this, they got this bug Waspinator on their side as well. Then he said that Cynder's still alive…but not existing…don't get what he meant by that." Said Rager.

"WHAT?! Cynder lives?!" Dinobot came in suddenly. "WHAT WHERE IS SHE?!"

"We don't now…" replied Rager.

"I don't understand either, how can something not exist and live at the same time?" said Inferno.

"It must mean that she's not in this world. Or perhaps in a suspended state?" suggested Botanica.

"I'm not sure, but we should take that into account. If the Sharden were transformers and Cynder's still alive…how does this explain Megatron being alive?" asked Cheetor. "I thought he and Optimus were gone after the whole planet got reformatted."

"Hey, we never knew what happened to the big guy. Maybe their bodies got destroyed, but that don't mean their sparks are gone. He probably found his way to the Sharden world somehow and got their help." Said Rattrap.

"Yeah, what about that Raven…she's bad news." Said Silverbolt.

"Who cares, if Cynder is alive, we should search for her and make Megatron pay" said Dinobot impatiently.

"We'll get to her, if we find out Megatron's base, we find your leader. Got it?" growled Cheetor. "Set your priorities straight."

"Listen here-" growled Dinobot.

"Ok, we'll need to get more information on what Megatron is planning…well besides making his new body and stop him." Said Black Arachnia.

"Yeah, most likely in the process we'll find Cynder." Said Silverbolt.


	17. Episode 16 Resurrection

**Resurrection**

"Is it finished yet Raven?" asked Megatron impatiently, "I grow weary of waiting…"

"Yes master, it is very fortunate that the Shardens made their final collection when the maximals crash landed." Replied Raven. "You're previous body is recreated and ready for reformation."

"Bring the crystals as well, they will also provide as an extra boost for my new body." Then Raven bowed and began the process.

Meanwhile Rattrap explained to the group how the crystals not only warped the mind of transformers, but also gave their bodies phenomenal powers. He pointed at his info tablet. "See, these crystals, when exposed to a transformer would literally rip apart their bodies and turn them into monsters. Their programming gets scrambled and they go crazy. The banished Shardens tried to destroy Cybertropolis and the planet. They couldn't be controlled or reprogrammed at all. They were lost transformers."

"So what do these crystal's look like?" asked Ember.

"Here," he made a holographic image of the crystal. "This is what we would call a Catagon crystals. They are clear crystals that give off a purple glow."

"Hmmm, so how is it possible that these…crystals… do such effects to transformers." Said Dinobot.

Botanica showed wave frequencies on the tablet. "These crystals are similar to energon, however, rather than provide energy. The crystals resonate at a certain frequency that our bodies are unable to take. There is also a lot of radiation in these crystals as well. We don't know what the crystals specifically do to the body other than reprogramming and changing the body. This was before the reformation, so the effects may change. It is better if we do not touch these crystals nonetheless. I expect these to appear since the Sharden have revealed themselves. If they escaped from their banishment, then the crystals are likely to show up."

"So how are we suppose to find out where these Sharden are coming from?" asked Tigertron. "If the location is top secret."

"I just hacked into the system…turns out the files with the location to the Sharden's lair got erased, and I don't think the High Council is gonna remember what happened an eon ago." Replied Rattrap.

Suddenly there was an earthquake [I think this would actually be called a cyberquake but meh… and it shook. Silverbolt flew in with urgency, "Those creatures have returned, they are in the 3rd sector in the winter area!"

"Let's capture one and get some answers!" said Nightscream.

They all set out for the winter area and when they arrived they spotted a large group of shardens surrounding a giant pool of organic ooze. Air Razor looked from overhead, "What is this? What are they doing?"

"Let's check out what they are doing before we rush in." said Cheetor and they all nodded.

Dinobot, of course, was relunctant, "We should scrap them while their attention is diverted…but…yes we should observe first."

A large black dragon flew in from a dark hole and landed in the center of the crowd. It roared and announced, "We are about to witness the rebirth of our great leader!!!! This ooze will help determine the fate of our kind once and for all, and we will overthrow the transformers who banished us to the Cataworld!" The crowd roared in union. "Right now I expect them to draw near because of that earthquake, but we will prevail!" Raven lashed her tail a bit, "Bring out the body!" Then some shardens brought out a new body that was entirely mechanical in the shape of a dragon, and threw it into the ooze. "NOW! The resurrection," and then they threw in the crystals which began to resonate strongly and electrify the ooze area.

"We gotta stop this!" Said Depth Charge.

"Let's move in now!" roared Dinobot.

"Ok fine! Let's go!" Cheetor jumped and glided towards the area. The crowd hissed and began their offense.

Raven laughed, "Good of you all to come and join us in our glorious celebration Maximals."

Nightscream and the others fought back the many shardens while Silverbolt, Depth Charge, Dinobot, and Black Arachnia moved in to stop the ritual. Raven blocked their path and roared, "haha, you can't expect to get pass me?"

"Think again!" Dinobot roared and jumped on her in his beast mode while yelling to the others, "Get going and stop Megatron from getting this new body!"

"Understood!" replied Silverbolt and they continued on.

Raven lashed out against Dinobot, biting and clawing. Then they circled one another, "Ah..you traitior…you should have returned to Megatron when you had the chance."

Dinobot growled, "I was never loyal to him!" and he made an attempt to slash her.

Raven dodged and whipped her tail, to which Dinobot chomped down on it, Raven roared and breathed fire at him. Dinobot immediately let go and she burned herself.

Dinobot chuckled, "You should stop hiding behind that mask… coward."

"I don't need this mask to hide from anything…" she repllied and slashed him.

"Oh…you use it for decoration?"

"My master commanded me to wear it, so I shall!" She transformed and brought her shadow blade at him.

Dinobot thought quickly and transformed using his broadsword to block her attack. "Why do you follow such a monster?!"

"I just do!" She replied, "He is a powerful leader! Power is what I must follow."

"Power…isn't…everything!" He replied and pushed her back.

Just then Raven's head hurt as that saying vibrated through her mind…in echo. She grasped her head and shook it off, "No…it is EVERYTHING!!!" she swung her blade vigorously making contact for every sentence she finished, "It is life! It is strong! It is stability!" and she disarmed him. "What good is anything without power? WHAT!?"

"Your soul…" he replied out of breath.

"What?" she was confused.

"Power means you must give up everything you believe in…it destroys your soul…who you are, what you believed in, everything...absolute power corrupts absolutely…."

"SILENCE!" She was about to bring down her blade through his spark, but her hesitation gave Dinobot time to recover and he kicked her arm, disarming her as well.

"Let's see who you are behind that mask…." He used his claws to slash her mask. It didn't make much damaged but it chipped off a bit of the mask. Raven jumped out of the way.

"Don't ever touch this…GRRRR" she then sent out shadow shards towards him. Dinobot was about to deflect, but she quickly came and stabbed him. "This is punishment…." Dinobot groaned and was about to collapse.

"Damn….you…where is…Cynder." He growled.

"She doesn't exist." Raven replied. Then an earthquake came again, Depth Charge shot Raven and she was blown away from Dinobot, her shadow blade disappeared.

"It's too late, he's coming! We couldn't get the process to stop without knowing the effects of overexposure to the crystals." Said Silverbolt. "We got to get you out of here."

"Ugh…no, I can handle this… demon….I am not…finished…yet!" Dinobot groaned as he struggled to stand up.

"You are so – just trust us and let's go!" said Black Arachnia.

"Coward! You better not run dude! Let's finish this!" shouted Raven. "Or did you forget the demise of your leader?"

Dinobot froze, "What did you just say!!!!" He was about to lunge forward when a red dragon emerged from the pool of ooze and spread its wings.

"I am RESURRECTED!!" it roared.

"Oh man, this isn't good, he's baaack…" said Rattrap. "We gotta get outta here pronto!"

Cheetor agreed, "Let's not stick around to see what that thing has up its sleeve."

"Major radiation detected from Megatron, if we get anywhere near him, who knows what'll happen to us!" yelled out Rattrap, "Everyone get outta here!" Everyone began to fall back.

"Hear me Maximals! The day of your reckoning draws near!" Roared Megatron, his body was still the same as before, however he has a more purple sheen, and his fangs and horns were glowing violet. His eyes were bloodshot red and he too had a red stone in his chest. He transformed, and it was very much like his transmetal form, but more sleek and smoother. He had a radiant violet sword and also the same weapons as he had before. As the maximals retreated, he laughed as he, Raven and the Shardens disappeared into the darkness.


	18. Episode 17 Expectations

**Expectations**

The maximals returned to base over at Cheetor's ship to recuperate. Dinobot groaned as Ember bandaged his gash after cleaning it up and adding some serum and healing flames. Ember did the final touches and said "You should be fine soon, techorganic bodies seem to heal very quickly. You should be careful though, she just nearly missed your spark."

"Guess we were lucky I shot ­her before she did some real damage on you Dinobot," chuckled Depth Charge.

"She could have… I just can't believe that such raw power could reside in any transformer…" Dinobot pondered, "She was on me instantly, I had no time to react."

"The effects of the crystals," Said Rattrap. "Take a look at this," he showed a small shard to the group. "Snagged this while everything went crazy, I put it in this containment unit so then it won't effect us. Anyways, I did a scan on this thing and you can't believe how much energy it has. It has more than a thousand fold of what we normally get from energon."

"So it was true!" said Black Arachnia, "These crystals were really what they were described in the Archives."

"Yeah and more… these things are so unstable that unlike energon, this thing is like instant overexposure the minute we get too close to it in transformed mode. For our techorganic bodies…well they can last about 5 minutes about 10 in beast mode, but if we touch it bam! We'll short circuit in a way…any longer and our bodies would get warped along with our minds. These things are bad news." Said Rattrap.

"So these things are like steroids for those things?" said Depth Charge.

"Yep… that's why that Raven character is beyond strong…not to mention insane too." Replied Rattrap.

"So what hope do we have…I mean for the Sharden, they surprised us the first time, but they are less difficult to handle. With Megatron and Raven together, that could nearly be enough to destroy us all. Good thing there's only two of them." Said Rager.

"Don't forget about that tiny Waspinator." Said Inferno.

"That bug won't be much of a fight to us anyway," Said Nightscream.

"I have been thinking though…" said Tigertron, "Dinobot, you say that Raven came at you within an instant correct?"

"Hmmm…yes…"

"She doesn't seem like someone who would miss a target…why did she not take out your spark when she had the chance…with such speed, it would not have been a problem to destroy you."

"He may have gotten lucky." Said Cheetor.

"No…Tigertron has a point…she could have finished me off, but she did not." Said Dinobot.

"Now that you mention it…it does seem a bit farfetched that Inferno and I easily fended her off when we just transformed." Said Rager. "I mean really…can we actually beat anything our first try… perhaps vehicons…but actual elite fighters? Although… we do make a great team."

"Ok, let's not get too bigheaded," Said Silverbolt. "But yea, I mean the first time we really couldn't handle her nor those Sharden very well. The sharden just seem like upgraded vehicons to me, but as for Raven…did she just go easy on us? After all, we did get a taste of her power in our first meeting."

"This makes no sense! How can the enemy give such mercy to us…preposterous!" yelled Inferno frustratingly.

"It's like she doesn't want to really destroy us…" Said Nightscream. "It really doesn't make any sense when pretty much all she says has something to do with our destruction."

"What would her motive be?" asked Air Razor. "What reason could you have to not destroy the enemy…if you were a Predacon." They all looked at the ex- Predacons.

"Hey don't look at us, I mean, if it were me, I'd totally destroy you all." Said Black Arachnia.

"Yes… I'd still do it if it weren't for your maximal sentimentality." Said Dinobot.

"I destroy all enemies against the Queen!" said Inferno.

"Forget about this, we can't get anything done if they got this crystal to boost up their powers." Said Rattrap.

"Perhaps we could find a way to use the crystal's power to our advantage." Suggested Botanica. "If we recheck the Archives we may be able to find the information that allowed the banishment of the Shardens. Maybe there is something on Cybertron that can counteract the crystal. Or maybe we could modify it so then it would be stable."

"Good point Sprouts, I mean no one had time to do that when all those monsters were causing havoc and whatnot." Said Rattrap.

Overhead there was a tiny bug spying on the maximals, it buzzed into the shadows and returned to the depths of the Catalands. It met privately with Megatron.

"So Waspinator, what information do you have of those pathetic maximals." Said Megatron as he examined his sword.

"Buzz…Waspinator report to Megatron that the maximals are very heavily damaged. They got catagon shard buzz….plan to use it against us. They say Raven has been sentimental to the maximals. Not try so hard to destroy them." He replied

"Hmm…I doubt they'll find anything, the catagon crystals are impossible to harness unless you use their power correctly. Those maximals probably wish to use it without changing their bodies…fools. As for Raven…what do you mean she hasn't been trying so hard as to destroy them?" Waspinator explained what the maximals said about her holding back. "Hmmm… so she's being merciful… an attribute I have no need for our goal. As for it being just the two of us…the maximals have a point. The shardens are not as useful in their… warped state. They are as simple minded as vehicons… Leave me…I will deal with Raven." Waspinator flew off as Megatron summoned Raven.

Raven entered the room and kneeled. "Yes master?"

"Raven, I have been hearing that you have been going easy on the enemy."

"No master, I would never do such a thing."

"Really, just as the time you missed the chance to destroy that sorry little wolf pup. Or perhaps the chance to cut that treacherous Dinobot's spark in two?!" Megatron frowned, "I will not have such useless actions! Why did you give these weaklings such mercy!?"

"I- I-I do not know what you are talking about." Raven spoke fearfully, "I don't know."

"I can't have my plans ruined because of your incompetence! I know you hold more potential than this! We have no room for any mercy! NO! You forget that it is I who created you!"

"Please Lord Megatron, forgive me." She bowed her head. "You know I never wish to disappoint you."

"Silence! I will not listen to any excuses!" His red stone glowed.

Raven's stone glowed and she was in great pain. "AAACHKKK! Please! I have never disobeyed your orders! AAHH!"

The glowing stopped, "Sorry… I lost my temper there." He said as she knelt there trembling and gasping. "You know I only do this for our best interests… I have lost too many times to allow any more mistakes to happen. I just wish that next time…you will not attempt such merciful actions again."

Raven growled… "Never again."

"Make sure the spark remains in containment, those maximals are forever without their leader… Optimus won't be here again to stop me." Raven bowed again and left.

After she left the chamber she growled and hit the wall, then looking at a nearby sharden she slashed it with her shadow attack and instantly destroyed it, "GRRRR!!! I will not be made a fool of… those maximals….how dare they think I have gone easy on them… to disappoint Megatron…." She looked down. "I must make it up to him somehow…" then she looked up maliciously. "I will destroy one of the Maximals, and bring back half of its spark as a trophy." She jumped into a dark portal and disappeared.


	19. Episode 18 Discovery

**Discovery**

Botanica had just finish rechecking the Archives and reported with Cheetor, "I cannot find what the ancient did to drive off the sharden, I believe that information was unsalvagable after Megatron took it."

"Darn it! I guess we'll have to make use of the catagon's like Rattrap said," said Cheetor. "I've sent him, Black Arachnia, Nightscream and Dinobot to check out the caves where the sharden were last spotted before they were banished. Rattrap needs some more crystals to work with and maybe there are still some left in those caves."

Meanwhile in the dark caves, Dinobot grumbled as they dug around in the caves. He kicked a rock, "Why must we waste our efforts digging around in the dirt?! We should be hunting down Megatron and exterminate him."

"Yeah, keep forgetting that he's pumped with super energized crystals that can literally tear us apart limb by limb. Keep your tail on, once we get our hands on some catagon crystals we put them in these containment units and then we'll get our chance to beat Megatron." Replied Rattrap, obviously annoyed.

Nightscream screeched, "Well, I for one don't detect any crystals at all."

"Hence why we are digging around in the cave, they may have been BURIED after a thousand years!" snapped Rattrap.

Then they heard a hissing grown deep within the cave. They paused and transformed Nightscream screeched again, "Guys! I don't detect anything, I think it may be a sharden."

Then red glowing eyes appeared within the darkness, "Umm…I think it may be a lot worse than just a sharden."

"You are correct," and Raven lashed at them in her beast mode, pouncing on Black Arachnia. The other maximals scattered and tried to get Raven off of her.

Black Arachnia Kicked Raven off of her and Nightscream screeched at her, Raven responded with her own roar which shook the cave.

"Watch it! We don't want a cave in!" said Rattrap.

"Then how am I suppose to attack?" replied Nightscream.

Raven roared once more and then grabbed Nightscream by the leg and threw him against the wall. "You can't!" she hissed.

"I gotta think of something quick or we're all toast." Muttered Rattrap as the cave was rumbling.

Dinobot jumped on top of Raven's back and slashed her with knuckle claws and held tight using his claw-like feet. Raven yelled in pain and thrashed around to get him off, she rammed her back to the cave walls, but he didn't let go until she turned her head and breathed flames. The impact to the walls began to show white crystals sticking out. Rattrap noticed this and at first thought they were catagon crystals, but they were of a different color. However, as Raven got close to them she looked at the crystals and roared in pain, she backed away from then as she whipped her tail at Black Arachnia. The white crystal glowed white as Raven's body glowed violet. She transformed and went to the other side of the cave.

"Grrr….looks like you are at a disadvantage." Growled Dinobot as he stood up. Black Arachnia and Nightscream also recovered.

"Don't underestimate me…" Raven replied sinisterly as she breathed heavily. "I will not leave here unsuccessful!" She brought out her shadow sword and quickly slashed Nightscream and Black Arachnia with blinding speed. She then tackled Dinobot and went straight for Rattrap, "I will destroy this weak maximal!"

"Rattrap! LOOK OUT!" Dinobot kicked his leg from the wall and blocked Raven's impact from Rattrap. Raven's sword cut right through his spark. "Urgh…"

"Oh…no…" gasped Nightscream.

"Dinobot!" said Black Arachnia.

"NOOOO!!" yelled Rattrap.

Raven's face was filled with shock and surprise for a moment, but as she realized that she still was able to destroy a maximal she smiled diabolically. She dislodged her sword and used a device to remove one of the halves of this spark. "Though this thing will disappear…I will use this as a temporary trophy for my master." She laughed.

"You….YOU messed with the wrong bot lady!" in anger Rattrap grabbed one of the pieces of the crystals laying on the ground and threw it at Raven. As soon as it hit Raven's arm it sent out a electrical shock throughout her arm and exploded.

Raven was sent flying and she landed roughly on the cave floor. "AAGGH!" She screamed in pain, "What is this?!" Her energy was fading. Rattrap threw some more, but Raven knew better than to get close to them. "We'll meet again…" and she disappeared into the shadows.

They all gathered around Dinobot. Rattrap looked at him, "Lizardface…. Why'd you go and do that for?"

"Come on vermin… After all we been through… wouldn't you do the same for me?" Dinobot groaned. "Even though…riding on your back was the most repugnant thing we ever did."

"Is he gonna be ok?" asked Nightscream.

"I don't think so…I mean, half his spark is gone!" said Black Arachnia.

"This is strange…" said Dinobot.

"What is?" said Rattrap.

"I escaped death twice… and yet…I come all the way here…just to die again…hmmm at least I die with honor." He closed his eyes.

"You sure did…you sure did…" Rattrap looked away as his voice broke.

"Man…he was a great warrior." Said Nightscream. "What should we do now."

"We should take these white crystals and bring his body back… give him a proper goodbye." Said Black Arachnia.

"I finally get to see Dinobot to his old self…he can't be…Lizard face…wake up!" said Rattrap. "You only just got here!" He started shaking Dinobot's body.

Black Arachnia put her hand on Rattrap's shoulder. "He's gone… let's go. We need to bring back the crystals."

"Forget those! Dinobot just got slagged cuz of that predacon witch! I wanna give her a thing or two!"

"Hey, don't forget, we are still on a mission, these things can help in our fight against those preds!" said Nightscream. "I know you want to get back for what she did, but we need to stay focused. Let's go, I'll get Dinobot's body."

Meanwhile in the Catalands, Raven returned with her damaged arm. Megatron was waiting for her angrily. "RAVEN! Where have you been?! I did not give you orders to go back to Cybertron! NO!" He noticed her arm. "What happened?" His stone glowed slightly. "Explain…"

Raven knelt down, "My apologies for leaving without your consent…but I only wished to prove myself…and to please you. You see…I have brought you the spark of the traitor Dinobot…or at least what is left of it." She presented the half of the spark.

Megatron's stone stopped glowing and he smiled as he took the spark remnant from her, "I see… good…yes….very good. You have done very well Raven." He looked at her arm. "What happened to your arm? How did those maximals do that to your arm? The crystals are suppose to make us nearly impervious to their pitiful attacks…or so I thought. If any damage, it should have healed by now."

"I don't know…that rat threw something at me…it shocked and damaged my arm." Sparks flew off her arm.

"Grrr….the vermin… I should have known he'd invent something against us…yes…Tell me, what is this new device?" he fingered his sword.

Raven looked away… silent.

"Well?" Megatron said, annoyed.

"It wasn't a device…it was…a rock…"

"A ROCK?! You mean to tell me that a ROCK did this to you?!"

"Well…more like a white crystal. It came up while I was fighting the maximals in the cave. As I got close to it… my strength seemed to drain away…and pain seared throughout my body. It is nothing I have ever seen before."

"A white crystal? Oh no…they went to that cave." He turned.

"What is that crystal…why does it effect me so?" Raven asked.

"That crystal is the counterpart of the Catagon crystal… the Antagon neutralizes any power the Catagon crystal gives us. DAMN IT!! The maximals have got their hands on the one thing that stands against my power!!" He slammed his fist across Raven's face mask. "You IMBECILE!! What good does it do if one maximal is destroyed when now they hold the key to our failure!!"

Raven fell back and her helmet fell off, she quickly put it back on and looked down. "I didn't know….I didn't think—"

"—Exactly, you don't think, no…" Megatron interrupted. "That is why you never do anything without coming to me first. Your job is to never think unless I say so, you are to only follow my commands and only that. Understand?!" He growled.

"Yes Megatron…"

"-sigh- We will need to act fast before they discover the secrets to the Antagon crystal, even I don't know what it is entirely capable of. At least we can worry less about one maximal, yes…This spark half may be of some use… hurry and make a new body for this spark. We need more predacons if we wish to achieve my goal." He walked off to put the spark half in a containment unit to prevent it from fading away, placing it next to another spark.

After Megatron left, Raven clasped her head and her chest. "What is this emotion…why do I feel so bad…about destroying the enemy…" She shook her head, "It is essential for the good of Cybertron…no room for mercy…or regret…" She walked off to get herself repaired.


	20. Episode 19 Project X vrs 2

**Project X vrs. 2**

The maximals gathered around Dinobot's body, paying their respect to their fallen comrade.

"How can this be…" said Air Razor.

"It happened too fast…he saved me… I'm not made to fight in this new body and I couldn't do anything." said Rattrap. "Now he's gone."

"Well this isn't a first…at least he was able to live life 3 times, and die with honor all those times." Said Cheetor.

"I don't see what the big deal is… this is a battle…you gotta expect some comrades to go." Said Depth Charge, "It's not like he died in vain."

"He shall not be forgotten." Inferno saluted Dinobot.

"Grrr.." Dinobot's body twitched a bit and everyone jumped in surprise.

"Dinobot you're still alive." Rattrap said happily.

"Let me run a bioscan," Ember flew down and transformed, she scanned Dinobot. "He's fine…but it's very strange, his spark is only half there but it seems to be holding out. It's a bit unstable, and if we don't stabilize it, he'll be gone for good."

"Hey? Wasn't his spark merged with Rampage's when Depth Charge did that suic….destroyed Rampage?" asked Cheetor said as Depth Charge glared at him.

"If I recall…Rampage had a nearly indestructible spark." Said Black Arachnia.

"Yeah, that is what X's spark is suppose to be." Said Depth Charge.

"So that must mean Dinobot's spark also became nearly indestructible, that may be what is keeping him alive. However, his spark was cut by a sword and removed…I highly doubt it could survive against such extraction. If taken apart by a device, then perhaps…but with a procedure like that…it is impossible." Said Botanica.

"Ok… while you guys chat about that, I'll go put these crystals away." Nightscream picked up a box and began walking away. Dinobot yelled in pain.

"I better check out the crystals…" said Rattrap.

"We better put his spark in containment to keep it from further deterioration." Said Rager, Ember nodded and did so.

As Rattrap scanned a crystal, "Dang! This crystal has similar readings like the Catagon, but it's more stable and has more healing properties then energon crystals. It's not as strong and doesn't give much energy like the catagon, but it's much safer and I think this is what was stabilizing Dinobot's spark!" Rattrap snapped his fingers, "We can use this to repair his spark!"

"Repair a spark? Impossible…" said Depth Charge. "Such an attempt is not even thinkable."

"For a normal spark yes, but for a partially indestructible spark, that is possible." Said Rattrap. "A heck lot easier than getting the other half of the spark."

"But I'm guessing there are some side effects." Said Silverbolt.

"Not sure really, for better or worse, I have no idea what will happen." Rattrap said. "Ok…I'll work on it now and hopefully this will work."

After a few hours,Rattrap got the crystals to liquefy, he poured some over the spark container and allowed it to absorb the energy. Slowly, the spark began to fill up its other half, Rattrap needed to pour the correct amount of the crystal to ensure that nothing would go wrong. After he was finished he took the spark and replaced it into Dinobot's body. Everyone waited to see the results.

"Well…now all we gotta do is see if he'll wake up nice and peachy." Said Rattrap. "Nothing else I can do."

Then the body moved a bit, Dinobot groaned as he tried to sit up. "Oh…my head….I feel like I've been put in a blender and got pureed." He patted his chest, "I'm alive?"

"You've escaped death once again!" said Inferno.

"I feel strange…what did you do to me?" asked Dinobot.

"I don't know the side effects, but I used the white crystal to sort of synthesize the other half of your spark. You're lucky it merged with Rampage's spark." Replied Rattrap, "Lizardface, try not to expend your last life now ok?"

"Oh…." Dinobot groaned again. "RAAAAAAWWRRR." He yelled in pain. "My body! AAAHH!!"

"What's going on?!" asked Cheetor.

"I don't know, do you think the spark is rejecting the body?" asked Rattrap.

"How can it reject his body if it's his original body?!" replied Cheetor.

Then from his chest white streams began to leak out and start to attach itself throughout Dinobot's body like a thread. His shoulders had some white spikes materialize. His knuckle bracers became metallic gloves with sharp blades sticking out. A silver goggle-like visor materialized on his head. His features became more beast-like. After the white streams finished changing him, he was left with extra colors of white and silver equipment and a more vicious beast like feature, which was mainly more claws and a tail. Dinobot stopped howling and he looked at himself, "What…is this?"

"Oh my gosh, he's been upgraded." Said Nightscream, "Do me next!"

"Looks like he gained himself another mode…" said Tigertron. "I think this is his hybrid mode."

"This is…a good adjustment, I feel…stronger." Said Dinobot and his tail flicked.

"Hmmm…" Rager pondered, "I'm just wondering… if these crystals gave Dinobot a hybrid mode…do you think they did the same for Raven or Megatron?"

"I don't think so, I mean these white crystals basically weakened Raven…I mean Dinobot is standing next to them with no problem," said Black Arachnia, "I think for her it's the Catagon crystals."

"So…these two crystals are connected somehow?" asked Air-Razor, "That would make sense… there should always be a counteractive agent for the Catagon to maintain stability on Cybertron."

"Does that mean I am weakened by those crystals?" asked Dinobot, "I do not wish to think so…"

"Let's find out open that container on your left," said Rattrap.

Dinobot opened it and took out the purple crystal. "Hmm, I don't feel anything."

Rattrap scanned Dinobot, "Looks like it's a one way reaction with the weakening theory, this white crystal gave Dinobot more resistance to the effects of the crystal. Ok now put it away before we get exposed to it too much." Dinobot placed it back into the containment unit. "Now all I gotta do is figure out how to integrate the crystal's power into our system. Which by the way ain't an easy task since our spark's ain't special nor nearly indestructible."

Suddenly a panther crashed through the door, "Please…help us," it was heavily damaged and it struggled to stand up, "Creatures…attacking Server City…" He collapsed.

Ember scanned him and shook her head, "He's offline…for good." She saw many purple shards on his body, "It's the Shardens…"

"We gotta hurry before they destroy everyone. Let's go!" Said Cheetor. "Nightscream, you and Air Razor go ahead and see how many we are up against."

"You got it!" He flew ahead.

Everyone else transformed and ran behind him. Dinobot remained in beast mode and ran after them with agility and Depth Charge floated after them in his beast mode as well.

While they were running they were discussing the situation.

"I still don't know what motive Megatron's got to do all this. Attacking Server to the point where some bots are slagged? It just doesn't make any sense." Rattrap shook his head.

"Megatron must have a reason…but then again…he's insane." Said Silverbolt.

"I know one big possibility for his goal…he wants to take over Cybertron." Said Black Arachnia, "That's no surprise."

"I agree…Megatron always had a endless hunger for power…grrr….it is not surprising he'd wish to take over the universe." Said Dinobot.

"His motives never change do they… power only leads to one's own destruction," said Tigertron.

"Forget his motives, we'll just need to get him and blast him to pieces… I'll make sure his spark won't live after I'm done with him." Said Depth Charge.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Inferno. "For the ROYALTY!!"

They all looked at Inferno and Rager shook his head, "Inferno, you killed the mood." Inferno shrugged sheepishly.

As they nearly reached the city, they saw it nearly in ruins, Air Razor and Nightscream crashed from the sky in front of them. Tigertron held up Air Razor, "Air Razor, what happened?!"

She coughed a bit, "It's him…the other half…of the spark." She fell unconscious. They looked at Nightscream, but he was out cold too.

Depth Charge froze, "I know this work…anywhere." They heard a maniacal laughter ahead. "X!"

Rampage stepped up from some rubble, "Now now Depth Charge, the name's Rampage now. Looks like we both get a second chance in life. Hahahaha."

"Who is this?" asked Botanica.

"We wouldn't want to mess with that bot Sprouts." Said Rattrap. "He's a crazy bot, he was a maximal…but even then he was insane. He's some experiment gone wrong…"

"Aw… that hurt, me insane? I wouldn't be saying that." Rampage laughed again.

"Is it just me or is he acting a bit…different." Said Cheetor.

Purple gas was seeping through Rampages new body. He had some eye twitches every minute or so. He looked the same as before, but with a Purple and green base color and was more closer to the techorganic form. However, he looked like a cross between his old body and Frankenstein. As he twitched he laughed, "Forgive me for my new behavior…the Catagon crystals…gave me an alter ego."

"I can see that," Said Depth Charge.

"I know you've been missing me Depth Charge, after all we are sworn enemies." Said Rampage.

Rattrap scanned Rampage, "Dang! This guy is overflowing with Catagon radiation. I think Megatron used the Catagon crystals to work on Rampage like we did on Dinobot. That's why he took Dinobot's spark. Not only that, but the crystals made Rampage even more homicidal than ever before."

"Oh hahaha, you noticed, I think that's an improvement." Said Rampage. "Don't forget, I'm also stronger."

"Grrrr…I'm going to make sure you stay down after I slag you!" Said Depth Charge.

Sorry guys I think I sorta changed Rampage's characteristic a bit. I may need help in his personality because I never really paid attention to him and it has been a while since I saw an episode with him in it. Before I continue I would like someone to describe Rampage to me, otherwise I'll just have to rewatch and see his personality.


	21. Episode 20 Infected

**Infected**__

Rampage laughed maniacally, "Oh you never do give up do you." He twitched. "I will enjoy dismantling you."

"GRRR." Depth Charge went right at him but Dinobot blocked him. "OUT of my way!!"

"Has your pride clouded your mind??" Dinobot growled. "Don't you see he's baiting you. Your body will not sustain the radiations from his body. You are committing suicide."

"I have a duty to finish." Depth Charge said as he pushed Dinobot back.

"Heheh..he said doody." Said Rampage. "What, your friend here thinks you can't take me on. heheheheheheh."

"SHUT UP!" Depth Charge pushed harder.

"Look at yourself, if you can't even control your temper in battle, you will surely lose." Dinobot pushed back.

"He's right," Said Cheetor, "We can't risk losing you and we can't risk getting too close to him."

"Only I can resist his radiation, if you would only let yourself see." Said Dinobot.

"Who says I will go hand and hand with him, I'm the shooter remember," Depth Charge leaned back and caught Dinobot offguard, he began shooting at Rampage and then side stepped running after him.

Rampage laughed as the beams hit him, "what is that?? I feel nothing." he flexed and more gas came out. "Perhaps it's my turn." He shot out shards from his weaponry, very blindly though. Depth Charge easily dodged them.

"have you gone nuts?" Depth Charge yelled. "Your aim has gotten a lot worse hasn't it?"

"FEAR ME!!" He twitched and shot again, this time it caught DC off guard, thus hitting him in the leg.

"Gahh!!" He fell crashlanding at his side, but he was able to launch a charged blast at Rampage, knocking off his arm.

"Oh dear...looks like I've lost an arm..hahahahhaaha, that won't stop me!!" Rampage gurgled as he charged at Depth Charge, but before he could get close enough for the fumes to effect DC, Dinobot leaped into action. He blocked Rampage with his arms. "Out of the way, you overgrown lizard!! I must destroy him!!"

"You know, you should pick on someone your own SIZE," Dinobot kneed him in the gut and slammed a punch into Rampage's face.

"Gyaa!!" Rampage howled in pain and he lashed out at Dinobot. He started twitching uncontrollably. "How dare you!!" His arm shifted into a crab claw and started to try to cut Dinobot.  


"Really, is that the best you can do? I thought you fought better." Dinobot's knuckled became clawlike and he punched Rampage in the gut once more. The blow sent him flying back.

"RAAWRRR!!" A bit of drool came down Rampage's mouth. He stood up with ease.

Rattrap continued to scan Rampage, "Jeez, this guy is beyond crazy with power, he's so unstable, careful with him Dinobot."

"No need to worry." He smiled, "This Predacon has lost his sense of fighting...all that's left is his instinct to kill."

Rampage was about to charge head on once more until a Sharden appeared from the shadows and whispered to him something. "Oh DAMN!! Maximals you are lucky today!!" Rampage sunk into the shadows, "I have what I came for...the Master has cut my fun short now...but I'll be back..." He disappeared and the Sharden took his arm and disappeared with him.

Botanica was examining DC's wound, "This may be trouble, his central system is paralyzed and his processing unit seems to be malfunctioning."

"Grszzzt...X...must...gzzz...die...hehehehehheh." Depth Charge started twitching a bit and his body was rigid and formed a violet color. "Maximals...szzzzt...Predacons...zztzzz." Then he fell unconscious.

"We have to run a bioscan on him, he may be suffering effects from that shard lodged in his left leg." said Botanica.

"Fish Face is in trouble." Rat Trap moaned, "Dinobot, ya gotta carry him back to the infirmary, if my suspicions are correct, we won't have long til he stays scrapped."

"Why me?" grunted Dinobot.

"Because you are the only one who can go anywhere near the radiation, now move! That's an order." Cheetor growled.

"Fine Fine...don't get your fur in a bunch, and don't be cocky, I do not follow your command whelp!" Dinobot heaved Rampage into his back in his beast form.

"Whatever, just do it." Said Rat Trap, "Before he gets worse."

They returned to base and had Ember try to repair Rampage. After a few hours she came out of sick bay, the others looked at her with worry, she looked down and shook her head. "I do not know how to stabilize him, we know little of the white crystal, I can not risk his life on something we barely have any information on."

"I think we have a solution." Black Arachnia walked out, with something in hand.

Silverbolt tailed behind her and scratched his head sheepishly. "Black Arachnia, I still don't think we should risk..."  


"Oh come on Silverbolt, have a little faith in me, I think we can just try and change him into a hybrid maximal."

"What is going on?" Cheetor asked.

"I think we should change him into a hybrid transformer, its our best bet." she replied.

"Are you crazy?! We barely have any idea what the crystal can do. We can't risk it."

"Calm down Cheetor, if I was able to turn myself into a transmetal, I should be able to work my way around this crystal. I've figured out vaguely a way to achieve hybrid mode. Using this device." She held out an old piece of technology.

"The transmetal driver!!" exclaimed Rat Trap.

"The what-what-whatta?" asked Nightscream confused.

"It's a device that gave me and Dinobot's alter ego our transmetal bodies, Black Arachnia used it before to make herself into a transmetal II." explained Cheetor. "But I thought we lost it long ago back on that ancient Earth."

"I brought it along, in case if it proved to be useful, and it obviously wil be. Though there is no transmetal body, it helped combine the techorganic with this crystal. We need to look through the archives once more to find out what this crystal is really capable of." said Black Arachnia.

"Though I wish you hadn't used yourself as the test subject. I still have a bad feeling about this." said Silverbolt. "Last time you attempted this, you nearly destroyed yourself."

"You need to sacrifice a few things for progress Silverbolt."

"That attitude of yours...that's what makes the dark poison of my heart." He smiled.

"Ok, enough with this mushy junk, we gotta help out Rampage." interrupted Rat Trap. "Do you think we can use that thing to combine his body with the crystal to help expel the Catagon radiation?"

"I think so, either that or blow him up..." replied Black Arachnia.

"I don't think..." Ember started she held her head and shook it as if to clear her mind.

"Look, either way this is the best chance for him, I think we should do it." said Cheetor.

"Yes I agree," said Botanica. "If we just sit here and let him die, it just doesn't feel right. This is his best chance of surviving, and if Black Arachnia was able to obtain the form then he should have no problem."

"I'm calculating an 30 chance of success." Said Rat Trap. "This is kind a different considering the catagon energy is spreading throughout his body like no tomorrow."



"Then let's do it." Said Cheetor, "Either we let him die or try this out, we don't have any options."

"No...he is absolutely fine." murmured Ember as she looked down.

"You call that fine?! His body is coursing with that catagon radiation like a poison, if we don't do anything now he's a goner!" said Rat Trap.

"Relax Ember, we have to do this," said Nightscream as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"NO YOU DON'T!!" she screeched and slashed Nightscream. Her eyes were glowing black as violet veins popped from her face and arms. She held her head shaking uncontrollably, "What's happening, KYEAAAHHHHH!!" Spikes began to appear on her shoulders.

"What's going on!!" demanded Cheetor, he noticed a glowing cut on Ember's arm. "Oh, no...Depth Charge got her infected with the radiation, everyone stay alert!!"

"Looks like my hunch was right, the radiation from Rampage is highly infectious, it's totally rewiring the circuits of the bot that gets infected by his radation."

"Oh no...my head!! Gaahh, everyone get back." Nightscream screeched as he began to shake uncontrollably as well as the slash Ember gave him began turning into veins and spreading to his head and body. "GEAYAHHAHAAAAA." He collapsed shaking.

Then the sick bay door opened up and they saw Depth Charge walk out. He was totally disconfigured and his eyes glowed dark violet. His entire body was violet as shakenly took steps. "Hehehehheheh...hello everyone grzz...must...destroy..." He took out a gun.

"Oh no you don't!" Silverbolt threw his feather shurikens at DC's arm and it knocked his gun away.

"GREAWWWRR." Depth Charge roared and he began charging at them wildly.

Black Arachnia reacted quickly and shot her metal web at him and the other two who were infected. She sent electronic pulses to temporarily render them unconscious.

"Good job you two, we better get these into the brig before they cause any more trouble." Said Cheetor.

Air Razor and Tigertron returned from their recon mission. While Rager and Inferno returned to report on the damages to Server City. They were filled in on what happened and Air Razor reported first.

"We found out that the crystals we found are called Antagon crystals. They were what we were looking for, the very items used to banish the Shardens. According to the archives, there were ancient artifacts that were said to have channeled the energy of the Antagon crystals to drive the creatures off. However, any other information of them and the artifacts were lost very long ago. None of the council members can remember anything themselves. They believed it all to have been destroyed long ago. They knew that the crystal harnessed great power, but never could be used to its full potential like energon. It seems we stumbled onto something very important."

"Interesting...even if we don't have these artifacts, I'm sure we can try and make our own techs to get 

them to work for us." said Rat Trap.

Cheetor nodded, "What about you two, what have you found out about the city."

"The grand vault was raided by the enemy. It seems the only thing that is missing is some sort of Cardkey sir." said Inferno.

"A lot of people were damaged, and not to mention a few others obliterated for good. Other than that Server City could have been in worse trouble." Said Rager. "It looks like enough of them fled before they could get infected by the radiation. Others were destroyed..." They all looked down in silence in respect to those that didn't make it for a few minutes.

"Ok we'll get this all sorted out later...we need to get going with the purging of the radiation. We really have to get them out of that state before they wake up." said Cheetor.

"Fine then, me and Black Arachnia can try to modify the transmetal driver to work with us, we may be able to purge the radiation from their bodies, perhaps even turn them into hybrids like Dinobot here." said Rat Trap.

"It would be nice if there were others besides myself who can lock hand to hand combat against those creatures." said Dinobot. "Even as a highly trained combatant like myself can not handle an entire army."

"Fine, the rest of us should patrol around and keep up with the other cities on Cybertron. We need to make sure no further damage will happen. Let's move out and report back in an hour." ordered Cheetor.

"I shall remain here...considering I am unaffected by the radiation, I should watch over our friends." said Dinobot and the others nodded. "This is entirely confusing..." he said to himself as he walked out of the base and looked up into the stars.


	22. Episode 21 A Rat's Trap

A Rat's Trap

**A Rat's Trap**

A few days had passed before Black Arachnia and Rat Trap gave any updates in any new upgrades in the transmetal driver. By this time the three maximals had mutated beyond any expectations. They were stuck in their beast forms and became feral and primitive. Their bodies were covered with crystal spikes and they radiated a bit of the catagon energy. They did not seem to try to hurt each other, but the minute someone without any catagon energy approaches, they run wild attempting to attack them. The bad thing was, their condition worsen each day.

Botanica examined them and explained their condition the best she could as did Rat Trap. "It looks like the catagon energy continues to spread throughout their system until their bodies become completely taken over by the energy. It also seems that they are currently in the programming to spread the infection to any transformer that approaches them."

"Not to mention they'll be kinda like them Shardens. They'll be totally lost to us if the infection reaches their spark cores." said Rat Trap.

"What do you mean?" asked Cheetor. "We can remove their sparks can't we?"

"No...not in their current condition. The catagon energy renders it impossible for us to come in close combat and any forceful removal of their sparks now will cause them to explode." Black Arachnia replied. "Not to mention I don't think Dinobot here can handle that kind of problem." Dinobot grunted in reply.

"Well, whatever, now's the time to test to see if the gizmo works right." Rat Trap and Black Arachnia moved into the brig. "You guys stay out here, in case if they infect us and this thing proves to be unsuccessful in the purge...well just slag us without hesitation okay." Silverbolt and Botanica looked at them worryingly.

"He's right, we can't let the infection spread to everyone...its better to slag us before that happens. Don't worry about it...its for the best." said Black Arachnia. They all nodded in agreement and tensed to be ready to attack. The door closed and everything was quiet.

As the others waited they discussed their next move. Tigertron started, "It has been some time since Megatron made his move..."

"Yes, this quiet makes me of uneasy of the coming danger...like the quiet before a storm." agreed Inferno.

"I don't like it as much as you guys do either. We all know very well what Megatron is capable of..." said Cheetor, "He may as well have planned this on us. We have to find some way to work this out."

"Not only that but we got another Pred on our tails, and it had to be HIM out of all of them." said Silverbolt.

"Which confuses me...how on Cybertron did Megatron revive that maniac?" asked Air Razor.

"That must have to do with me...since my very spark...was half his own." replied Dinobot. "Though I can see how they created him...very much the same way you all saved me, but with..."

"The catagon crystals..." finished Botanica. Suddenly a rumble came from the brig, the group immediately readied their weapons and then opened the door to expect trouble...but all they saw were three bodies, purged of the catagon energies...but looked lifeless.

"What happened," said Cheetor as he knelt down and touched the bodies.

"The good news...the device purged the catagon energies..." Said Rat Trap.

"The bad news is they didn't make it...their sparks were already contaminated and we were too late." Black Arachnia looked away.

Cheetor hit the wall growling, "Megatron will pay or this!!"

Inferno clicked, "They MUST be avenged!"

Waspinator buzzes above them and then returns to report to Megatron of what he had found out about the maximals.

Megatron laughed, "YESSSS, finally my hour has come near, the maximals are weak just as I thought. Without Primal to lead them, they are but insects to my conquest." Waspinator buzzed indignantly to that comment, but said nothing. "This is the perfect time to attack them. Three of their soldiers have been disposed of, and they are at a very vulnerable state...yes...RAVEN!!" Megatron called.

She appeared from the shadows, "Yes milord." she answered as she knelt down.

"Take Rampage and Byron as well as the other Shardens and attack the maximals...leave no prisoners."

A glint of doubt appeared in her eye. "Do you not want them in your army...I am sure they would prove to be useful once their minds are yours to command."

"Do you question my judgment," Megatron became annoyed, "I know full well that these maximals may be easy to turn to our side, but I learned never to leave your enemies alive...especially those that have been a thorn on my side for so long!!" His red stone glowed as hers did as well. "You do well to remember that."

She cringed in pain. "Yes Lord Megatron. I understand...leave none alive..." and she left.

"Dragon bot seems to be very reluctant to kill maximals..." said Waspinator. "Waspinator not understand why maximals must be destroyed."

Megatron shook his head. "Waspinator, has that tiny body caused your Predacon programming to shrink as well? These maximals have been too much of a nuisance to be left alive. Even Dinobot proved to be even more treacherous after I completely wiped his memories and gave him a new program. Unless you want to be squashed...I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself." Waspinator knew better than to answer...so he just floated silently as Megatron closed is eyes and meditated.

Rager was out patrolling while the other maximals placed their friends' bodies in pods. He caught sight of the attack and quickly howled an alarm as he raced back to warn them.

Cheetor rushed out of the base. "What's going on?!"

"Raven and Rampage are back with Byron and his hoard of Shardens, they mean to attack us right when our numbers are down." Said Rager. "Hurry up and gather everyone, I don't know how we'll survive this onslaught."

All the Maximals gathered and stood firm against their ambush. Rat Trap trembled, "Guys how are we suppose to fight a whole army of those things...its like ten of us against a thousand. Plus Dinobot's the only one that can get anywhere near Rampage!!"

"Didn't you create any weapon we could have used the antagon crystals to defend against them?!" demanded Silverbolt.

"Never got the chance, I haven't finished the prototype flash bomb yet!" he squeaked a reply.

"Then get on it Rat Trap, we'll take care of them, just get those things done." ordered Cheetor.

"On it, pussy cat," and he drove to the base science lab.

Raven landed in front of them, "the hour of your demise is at hand. It is a pity my master does not wish to allow you the choice of joining us."

Tigertron growled, "We would not have even if we were given the choice."

"Look at yourselves, do you really believe you have a chance against all of us?" said Byron. "You got to be kidding yourselves."  
"Better to die with honor to protect our planet than to be cowards." spat Dinobot.

"So be it! Destroy them!!" Shouted Raven and they all charged after them.

"They shouldn't be any different from vehicons," said Silverbolt.

Air Razor hacked one down but it grew its limbs back, "That would be a problem..."

They all fought long and hard but there were just too many to go up against, they soon were surrounded.

Byron laughed, "You maximal transformers are as weak as your ancestors...it is our time to rule!! Hahaha, so this is the fruits of your labors...your leaders...both dead, and all that's left is this pussy cat who barely has any smarts."

Inferno was enraged by that comment along with Cheetor. They with all their will, with every blow they did against all in their way to get to Byron said, "DO...NOT...EVER...SPEAK...THAT...WAY ABOUT..." For Inferno, it was queen but for Cheetor it was Optimus. With the final blow, eyes blazed, Inferno unleashed a pillar of flames that reached a radius of 3 meters around Byron as Cheetor came in swiftly and sliced it to pieces.

"WHAT GRAAHHHH!!" Byron howled in pain, before Cheetor can deal the final blow Raven quickly lashed her tail and hit him away. Cheetor crashed into Inferno as Raven hissed at Byron.

"YOU are a fool. Never taunt your enemy, a cornered animal is at its most ferocity." she growled. "Now hurry up and obliterate them!"

"NOT so fast!!" A sonic wave hit Raven by surprise. A familar face flew down.

"Nightscream!" said Black Arachnia with surprise.

"Hey, miss me?" He grinned, he looked no different from he ever did before. "Don't count me out yet!" He flew down and blasted some Shardens away.

Ember came as well and she shot a flurry of arrows that scattered the group at one end, leaving an opening for the other maximals. "I return as well." She smiled.

"Don't leave me out of the party." Depth Charge made his appearance and floated down and transformed. He shot and forced a section to fall back.

"Gahh, I see you are still alive." twitched Rampage as he basked in the fear radiating from the Shardens.

"You can't keep a good bot down, you didn't think I'd leave without taking you with me did you?" he replied.

"I'm waiting ahahahhahahah." Rampage took out his gun as did Depth Charge.

"NO! No more fighting," Ember ran inbetween them. "Rampage...do you remember me?"

Rampage twitched and looked at her, "You're their new Maximal recruit...I don't know you."

Ember attempted to talk as she use to. "Friend..."

"Transmutate?!" Rampage looked in bewilderment then started trembling and holding his head. "No...no...I must kill...KILL. No...it's her...she's like me...but not like me."

"I can heal you...we can help you...trust me." she held out her hand.

"NO! You can't let him near you, he's a killing machine!" shouted Depth Charge, but Rampage had already touched her and the others braced for any unpredictable reaction from the touch.

However, nothing happened. Ember smiled as Rampage grasped his mind as best as he could. For a moment he seemed to be docile...but suddenly his expression changed as he let go of Ember and pushed her back. "No...stay away, I don't know what I'll do. I must kill... I MUST." He twitched as his body glowed purple. "Three of you will not halt our attacks. After all, you can't stand the energy hahhahahhaaha."

"And I thought you were about to betray the master." Raven mused.

"Who cares, I must kill!!" replied Rampage as his eyes twitched.

"By all means be my guest." she smiled.

"You didn't think we came back from the dead just to go back did ya?" Nightscream smiled. "Check out our new and improved selves." He transformed into hybrid mode. His wings went into his back and his ears became bigger. His features became beast-like as his teeth grew fangs and his back straightened. A silver choker appeared on his neck.

Ember transformed into somewhat of a fiery angel-harpy cross with a bird beak. Depth Charge grew more fins and has a thin whip like tail. His back grew a dorsal fin and wore a somewhat jet pack that allowed him to float. They too had silver chokers on their necks.

"Let's see our new powers." said Depth Charge as they gathered and touched their chokers. Then they all floated and suddenly a white light began resonating from them.

"OH no! this energy! GAHHH We must flee, get out of here!" Byron snapped and he instantly disappeared into the shadows as the light beat against him. Rampage couldn't stand it as well as they all retreated.

Raven was left in bewilderment, she felt as if acid was burning throughout her body, but her will to complete her mission was far to great for her to retreat now. She roared, "COWARDS!! THIS IS NOTHING!! WE MUST DESTROY THEM ALL." She breathed flames at them and broke their concentration.

"Man what is she? Some kind of killing machine?!" Nightscream said as he tried to regain his balance in the air.

"How is she even able to withstand the Antagon energy wave." said Depth Charge. "We don't have enough energy for another one."

"Guys I think you need to get out of the way, she's getting ready for an attack." yelled Cheetor as he fended off the remaining Shardens around him.

"WHOA!!" Nightscream said as he dodged one of Raven's fireballs. "You're telling me. Guys let's get her." Ember and Depth Charge nodded and readied themselves.

"NO!" Dinobot roared, he faced Raven. "I must battle her, do not interfere."

Raven was in berserk mode, her instincts had taken over and she was furious. "You want a piece of me?!" She growled.

"What are you crazy?!" demanded Depth Charge. "You can't take her alone, she nearly scrapped you last time."

"All the more reason for me to fight her...she owes me half a spark." Dinobot growled back. "Focus on ridding us of the rest of these vile creatures and leave this Predacon to me."

"You are a foolish Maximal." Raven said as smoke left her mouth. "You can't really believe you can stand up against my might."

"You should not be so arrogant as to assume your victory. I have once fought against Megatrons entire group of Predacons...I defeated them all and him." He replied. "You should not underestimate your enemy."

"Yea you beat them with a rock stuck to a stick. That ain't special." Raven retorted then she looked at herself in dismay.

"How would you know that?" Dinobot demanded.

Raven shook her head as if she herself was not sure. "It matters not, prepare yourself." She lunged onto him, Dinobot went into his beast mode as she took a bite on his side.

"GrWWARRR." Dinobot yelled out in pain. He swung around attempting to force her to let him go, with no avail he instead bit her in return. Raven released him and roared, Dinobot flung her across the field and leapt slashed her with his claws. Raven whipped her tail at him and then transformed into hybrid mode. She slashed at him, and in retaliation Dinobot too went into hybrid form and blocked her slash with his glove blades. They were locked in combat, in Raven's surprise Dinobot was able to keep up with her attacks.

"GAH...how is it that someone as weak as you be able to keep up with my speed." she growled.

"I am far stronger than I once was, thanks to you." Dinobot replied as he pushed her back and swung a kick, Raven grabbed his foot and flipped him. "Grrrr..."

"I will not submit defeat, you are weak. You Maximals must be erradicated." Raven sent a blast of Catagon energy beam at Dinobot, he sheathed his blades and pretty much pummeled the beam to bits. "It can't be so!! You do not have the power to defeat Megatron!"

"We have before, and we will now. Power isn't the only key to defeat an enemy!" With greater speed than ever before Dinobot kneed her in the stomach and stunned her.

"No...I can not...fail..." she collapsed.

"You have been defeated." Dinobot looked down at her as she scowled at him. "You must accept it...this battle is over." He turned around and began walking away.

"You!! You can't just leave!! I did not lose!" She yelled at him. "You can't be stronger than me...you are a Maximal. You can't even finish the job!!"

Dinobot stopped, "That is the difference between Predacons and Maximals...life should never be taken away from anything. There is no honor in murder...I have learned this from their sentimentality...it is that trait that makes the Maximals as strong as they are...they are...united." And he continued.

"No...NOOOOOOO!!" Raven materialized her blade and charged at Dinobot while his back was turned. He anticipated this and just stepped aside, but before anything could be done, Rat Trap appeared and unleashed an energy net onto her. "GAAAHHH!! What is this?! It IT BURRRNSSSSSSSSS. RELEASE ME. AAHH!!" She writhed in pain.

"Heheh...Looks like my prototype AntiNet works. Catches any catagon infused bot and renders them powerless." Rat Trap chuckled, "And just in time too."

"I could have handled this you know." growled Dinobot.

"Eh..sure whatever, but better safe than sorry you know." Rat Trap replied.

By this time, the remaining Shardens saw the defeat of the great creation of Megatron, they fled into the shadows, leaving her behind. The other maximals gathered around Raven to decide her fate...


	23. Episode 22 Unmasked

**Unmasked**

Megatron tapped his foot impatiently as he heard the news from Rampage about Raven's capture. He scowled, "Useless...utterly useless...how could she allow herself to be captured." He threw a container of crystals to the ground. "I can't tolerate this incompetence, and you BOTH deserted her and left her to the maximals?!" He grabbed Byron by the throat.

Byron struggeled at Megatron's grip. "Please...have mercy..." He gasped, "We couldn't stand that light...those Maximals... gah." Megatron threw him against the wall.

"NO excuses, if she was able to remain and take the pain then so should both of you!! Her capture can mean the end to my plans, yes..."

"But Megatron...why do we need her so much?! I know the maximals will not destroy her...it is not their nature." said Rampage. "She would never betray your wishes either."

"SILENCE!" howled Megaton. "They may not destroy her, but they can render her useless to us. Turn her against us!! You two are barely competent enough to carry out my plans. She is more clever and stronger than you both...GO!! Retrieve my commander, and do not return unless you have...otherwise I shall not hesitate to destroy you. You both can easily be replaced...she is NOT." Rampage looked at him defiantly. "Is there a problem." Megatron growled.

"NO...nothing at all." He turned and left for his mission along with the sniveling Byron.

Raven struggled underneath the AntiNet and howled in pain. "Release me...it hurts...it HURTS..." She warped through beast, hybrid and bot mode trying to break free. Dinobot pointed his broadsword at her to make sure she didn't catch them offguard.

"Should we dispose of this filthy creature?!" said Inferno.

"We are maximals, that's not our way." replied Botanica as Inferno clicked in disagreement. Though in his relunctance he nodded.

"What should we do with her then..." said Silverbold darkly.

"Hey we could try using the driver to reformat her body to expel the catagon energy from her body. Maybe she can help us with some information about Megatron." suggested Cheetor.

"NEVER!! I will not betray my master. Get BACK!!" she struggled once more but her energy was depleted.

"Hurry before she hurts herself." said Ember.

"Alright alright," Rat Trap revved to the net with the driver in hand. "This could take a while...she's been under the influence for quite some time." He activated it and it created one solid beam at Raven's head burning right through it.

"GAARARARAWWW!! NO! Not the helmet, it must never come off." She moved away from the beam and vigorously tugged at the net to get away. "Please...he'll punish me, it can't come off... I'll - I'll be destroyed." She cringed. The beam abruptly turned off. The maximals had never seen such a ruthless creature end up in such a pitiful state.

"Why'd it turn off?" asked Nightscream.

"I dunno, looks like it ran out of juice...probably from saving you guys." replied Rat Trap.

"Look at that..." Black Arachnia said pointing at Raven's helmit. It was cracking and breaking apart.

"I've always wondered what was underneath that mask." said Tigertron.

"NO!! I need it, I can't..noo...noo..." Raven tried her best to keep the helmet from breaking, holding it together.

"Why do you need it so badly..." growled Dinobot. "Afraid to show yourself in the face of defeat?"

"Of course not...but only the master can take this helmet off, if he isn't the one to remove it, then I will be destroyed, fool... He does not wish for me to show my face anywhere...for I am cursed...not to mention how hideous I am." she growled, the red stone on the forehead of the helmet glowed dangerously. A section of the helmet around her right eye chipped off. "Damn..." She covered it.

Dinobot caught a glimpse of part of her face, though her eyes were completely black with red pupils, he instantly recognized her without a doubt. "Cynders?" His face was in shock as he dropped his weapon, jaw gaped.

"Oh hell no... can't be." shook Depth Charge's head in disbelief, "Not that chick..."

Dinobot in frustration grabbed Rat Trap and shook him, "I thought you said you saw her die!! She's here right before us."

"I am not she!! I am Raven, that is my designation from my birth." She spat. "The one you call Cynders is absolutely destroyed. I can not see why you think she and I are one."

"But you look like her." Dinobot roared.

"Hey calm down Dinobot, it really can't be her...I mean, you told us Cynder's beast form was human...She's...well...umm...not." Said Cheetor as he placed his hand on Dinobot's shoulder.

Dinobot shrugged it off. "How can you be sure of that? She could be mutated somehow to this form, I never forget a face. I know I am correct."

Rat Trap got out of Dinobot's grip. "Hey, I saw her body turn to dust, if that ain't her bein' destroyed then beats me."

"I think it is her...it just feels like we know her...even when she came to fight us for the first time." said Air Razor. "Tigertron don't you feel it?"

"Yes, we've always had some sort of affinity to a fellow Maximal's spark. I can somewhat sense that..." he went into deep thought.

"I shall be the judge of that," Inferno went into beast mode and used his antennae all over Raven's body.

"What are you doing?" asked Nightscream giving him an inquisitive look.

"My antennae can detect certain things...for example like a dog would with scent, or perhaps other things. I use it to determine who my Queen is...and since I have chosen Cynders to be so...I have registered her as so." He allowed his feelers to examine Raven more.

Raven moved away, "Get those things away from me, I am telling you! SHE IS NOT ME!! I'll have you all destroyed!!." She wiggled as Inferno's antennae brushed her, and she chomped onto them.

"GYEAAAHHHH!!" He jerked back. "Hold still infidel!"

"NOOOOO." She then let out a burst of Catagon energy of whatever she could to push them back. "Keep away!!" She couldn't return to beast mode, her energy was depleted. "At least give me an honorable death." She looked down in defeat. "I am useless now to Megatron...my master. Just destroy me, you maximals." she hissed.

"We are maximals, we do not destroy nor obliterate any of our enemies as you Predacons do." replied Botanica.

"WEAK!" She snarled. "You can't even give me eternal peace."

Dinobot knelt down before her, "If you are not who we say you are...then why did you not completely destroy me."

"Yea, you could have easily slagged all of us, but you didn't." said Nightscream.

"How was I to know that you wouldn't disappear after half of your spark is gone?! Yes I could have destroyed you all...but the master had not given permission to do so." She growled.

"You need his orders for everything don't you?!" he replied sarcastically.

"Of course, none of you would understand." she jerked. "It is how it must be, how it has always been." Her helmet continued to crumble bit by bit. "Hurry and do away with me now you spineless maximals!"

Dinobot slammed his fist into her face, breaking off another chunk of the helmet. "Where is the honor in that!? How can you just give up, I do not know what Megatron has done with you but this is pitiful! You must regain your senses and end this nonsense."

"What would you know, you are but a treacherous fool--"

"Silence!! I of all people know of Megatron's deceit and manipulation. He alters your very spark to suit his very will. However, old habits die hard and he can never completely destroy who you originally were... can't you see that? Does any of this make sense? Your lack of will...this unnecessary destruction?" He gently touched her face.

"Jeez, from what you told me Dinobot was a warrior, right now he sounds like a poetic diplomat." whispered Nightscream.

"SHHHH!!" hissed Black Arachnia.

Raven jerked away, "I-I-I...don't know what to believe." her red eyes darted back and forth indecisively. "This goes beyond my programming."

Silverbolt stepped forward. "Dinobot is right...I was altered by Megatron himself...he changed me...my morals, my way of thinking, nearly destroyed everything I held dear...but I was able to return to my true self...thought not exactly how I was...but myself nonetheless."

"You have to let us help you. It's your choice, we aren't going to force you...but we don't want you as our enemy. We don't want to destroy you." Cheetor said. "Are you willing to accept our help?"

Dinobot reached out his hand, "Trust me...you need not stay in the darkness."

She made a hesitant reach for his hand..."Maybe...you are right..."Her helmet completely disintegrated, revealing a warped but familiar face of whom they knew as, Cynders. Then the stone on her chest glowed bright red and her eyes glowed as well. She withdrew again and screamed in anguish. "AAAHHH!!" she thrashed as the throbbing voice in her head bellowed _NO YOU BELONG TO ME!! DO NOT EVER GO AGAINST MY WISHES!! _"Gaaahhh! Stay away maximal!" She slapped away Dinobot's hand and snarled.

Suddenly, the ground begun to shake and Rampage made his appearance with Byron. "Are we late for the party?! Hahahahahaha. I believe this is ours!" Rampage pushed Dinobot away and then grabbed Raven/Cynders. "I wish we could stay longer, but we have pressing matters to attend to." He made his escape as Byron left behind shardens to keep the maximals busy.

As Rampage disappeared into the darkness with Raven/Cynders in hand Dinobot let out a bellowing roar of anger, "NOOOOOOOO!!" His eyes filled with loss and rage.

In the base, Raven lay in a trance, her mind loss in deep chaos. Megatron looked down in contempt, "I'm disappointed in you Raven...allowing yourself to be captured by those maximals...Now your mind is contaminated by their preachings of good and peace. No matter, that shall be taken care of. You are mine now...we are connected...Yes...and nothing can break that bond and you are no longer Cynders. hahahahahahaha!!" his laugh echoed throughout the realm.


End file.
